Two Brothers and a Sister
by muffnbootz
Summary: After being saved by her big brother Itachi, Surane Uchiha has two years of training and is forever in his debt. Surane leaves the Akatsuki after her love dies and goes to Konoha...only to fall in love again with a certain blonde ninja
1. Midnight in a Forest

**Surane: Yays! Welcome, readers and reviewers of Fanfiction! I'm your co-host Uchiha Surane!**

**Muffn: And I'm your other co-host, Muffn! **

**Surane: This is our sequel to Uchiha Secret Sister, we prefer that you read it before starting this one…**

**Muffn: Yeah, or just read the last few chapters to get partially up to date!**

**Surane: There's that…anyway the characters will be O/C…that's your only warning!**

**Muffn: Could we have another special guest?**

**Surane: I'll think about it…**

**Muffn: Yays! Since we want a disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, only Surane do we own!**

**Surane: Good job! Now, here's the story!**

* * *

Midnight…

Two shinobi were wandering back to the Hidden Leaf Village. After completing their C-ranked mission, they were glad to head back. Both men were talking in silent voice, unaware of the two people following every step.

"They say it happened in this forest. A brother and sister fought each other and he killed her." said the first one. He had dark brown hair that was spiked up.

"That's just a rumor. I heard that she survived, and is living in this very forest." responded the second. He had a blonde bangs and white eyes.

"Now that's the rumor! She's a ghost and they claim that she kills anyone that comes to disturb her resting place. At least we seem to agree that there was a battle."

"It was nearly three years ago. Just a rumor."

"I swear it's the truth!"

"Oh yeah? What's her full name?"

"Uh…no one really knows…she never met anybody other than her squad…"

"Exactly! That's what makes it false!"

"Shhhh! Don't yell, she might hear you."

"We're whispering in a forest…who could hear us?"

"Forget it! Hey, look!"

They came to the exact spot of said event. All the blood had faded into the ground, so there was no sign of the battle. It just seemed like a small spot in the Konoha forest.

"This is the spot where it happened!" said the brown head.

He walked around the 'haunted' grounds and was constantly looking around.

"This is awesome!"

"You're making a bigger fool of yourself. There is no ghost." scoffed the white-eyed shinobi.

Suddenly, a female of sixteen came out of the forest. She was wearing green pants and the same color coat that came to the waist. Her shirt was a black sleeveless shirt under a full-sleeved see-through fishnet. The hands were covered with fingerless black gloves. At her waist, two weapon pouches and a heavy katana. Her face was hidden under a wooden hat with paper strands hanging down.

"Hey, look at that cute girl. Where did she come from?" asked the white-eyed.

Stupidly, the brown head stepped up to her and questioned,

"Hello, cutie! What are you doing out here by yourself?"

The young woman looked up at him, eye to eye. He shrieked, like a little girl and ran away. The man had seen his worse nightmare in the female's eyes.

"Run for your life!" he screamed.

Both men turned to run, but there was another person standing in their way. He had the same hat as her, but he wore a heavy overcoat that was black with red clouds. He stood defiantly in their way, giving off a look that showed there was no way to pass him.

Immediately, the shinobi knew where he was from.

"Akatsuki!"

"What did you say to my sister?"

He walked forward and made the men fall to the ground. Every step, they scooted back, trying to keep a good distance.

"Maybe something, maybe nothing…" smirked the brown-head.

"Did you call my sister a 'cutie'?" he demanded.

"I doesn't matter what I said…you don't scare me!"

The other shinobi tried to tell him to stop, but it was too late. The Akatsuki member was furious. The man's sister came up behind them. He grabbed the courageous shinobi by the scruff of the neck.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you now…"

"Uh…I…uh…"

"Get out of my sight!" he yelled to them.

Willingly, he let him go and they both ran past the girl and into the forest again. She stood next to her older brother and watched the men trip on their way. Both of them took off their hats. He sighed deeply.

"Our mission was to kill any intruders that came near the Akatsuki base. The mission was from Leader and he expects every mission to be done correctly."

He turned to her and said in a firm tone.

"Kill them."

The female ran off after them. Soon, screams and cries for mercy and help could be heard for miles. A few seconds afterwards, dead silence. He smirked at his sister's work, that was taught by himself. She came back with a bloody katana.

"Good job, Surane. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Well, I got most of three years of training from my brother. Its all thanks to you, Itachi Sensei."

"Now, we should get back to the base if we need to get up early tomorrow."

"Right."

Surane and Itachi walked back into the dark forest. He went ahead of her. She looked back and thought about what she did to those men. Deep inside, her conscious was very guilty of adding them to the list of people she and Itachi had already killed.

* * *

"Mission is completed." reported Itachi to Leader.

He was leaning in the chair, looking over paperwork. Even though it was the middle of the night, a Leader's work is never done.

"Good to know."

Leader seemed to be in a happy mood. Itachi proceeded to leave when Leader called him back.

"Itachi, come here. I want to talk to you."

The eldest Uchiha took a quick seat and listened to him.

"It seems that ever since you took your sister as a student, we have been completing things that were overdue years and years ago. Doing that, we have less and less work, lately. Both of you have contributed very much. Especially since your little sister can cook dinner."

"Thank you. I will pass the gratitude along to my student."

"Itachi, how old is your sister?"

"Sixteen. Her birthday was three months ago."

"I see. It has come to my attention that she interacts very much with the other members. She's a female teenager, usually they tend to talk nonstop, says so my wife, Konan. But, Surane needs to live among people her own age."

"How is this a problem? Are you suggesting that Surane is the problem?"

"Well, maybe what your sister needs is interaction with people her own age. Its best if you and her move back to Konoha for a few months."

"And why would we do that?"

"I guess your sure that you want Surane to live a silent life away from everyone. Take my offer as a suggestion and get back to me later. Now, go!"

Itachi blinked and stepped out of the room. Surane had already went up to bed and Itachi was on his way there too. The thought of Surane not interacting with other teens kept lingering in his mind. The other members were either 19 or older. Figures why she didn't interact much.

He opened his bedroom door and saw Surane in her sleeping bag, on the floor. She was there for her training and getting used to different environments. She had been sleeping on the floor for the whole three years of training. Not one day did she sleep in her own room that Leader offered her. Surane was just that committed to training.

* * *

**Surane: Sweet! I finally finished the prologue…I think I put too much info here…**

**Muffn: Ya think!**

**Surane: Well, maybe that's a good thing. If the readers decide they don't like it then they should just stop reading it now…**

**Muffn: Not a bad idea…but I still want a special guest!**

**Surane: Okay…I'll make some calls…**

**Read and Review for Cookies! Unless you're flaming! Be nice if you are…**


	2. The Last Lesson

**Surane:** **Well, I was bored one day and I couldn't think of a good commentary…**

**Muffn: How about that special guest?**

**Surane: Oh, no one was free…**

**Muffn: Their anime characters! They have nothing but time!**

**Surane; Shut up…I have a headache…**

**Muffn: Fine, I'll just go and find a guest myself!**

**Surane: You do that…I'll just start the chappie…**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto! Only Surane…that's it…**

* * *

Surane yawned. She was so used to getting up at 5 in the morning, that it would ruin her whole day if not getting up exactly that time. And that's how today went, she had gotten up at 5:45 instead. In other words, Surane had slept in. 15 minutes until the beginning of training. Usually if she was late, Itachi would battle her for how ever long she was late.

"Oh…holy crud!"

She rushed out of the sleeping bag and into the hallway, in her pajamas. While rushing to the nearest bathroom, holding her fighting clothes, she realized that a few Akatsuki members and their things either sitting or walking around. The only way around them was to dodge…

First obstacle, Surane jumped over Sasori's back. His puppet tail nearly caught her leg.

"Sorry, Sasori!" she yelled.

"Late again to training?" he questioned. Yeah right, like he cared…

"Yeah…"

Second obstacle, Kisame's Samahada lying on the floor. The sword seemed alive, somehow, when ever people got near it. Surane jumped over that too, but the sword growled at her and seemed to snap. She ignored it completely and was one more obstacle from getting to training on time…

It was…

"You have got to be kidding me…" she smacked her forehead.

* * *

Itachi waited patiently in the forest for his first, and possibly last, student. Today was supposed to be a special lesson that would help her out a lot, supposedly the last one. If she was gonna be late for this one, then he would have to schedule in a fair fight first. Even if she was late one second. One of their last battles was so horrible, it took a good week or so to heal the wounds, even with the curse mark and healing abilities.

He cleaned his katana and looked up every so often to see if she was rushing. But, there was nothing to fret about. She had a good 13 minutes until times up. Then again, she was a female and they tend to take a long time at the mirror. But Surane was not the kind to worry about her looks too much. Maybe something was holding her up.

He racked his brain until a certain someone came into his mind…

"Not again…he will never quit will he?" Itachi said aloud.

As to that, he was talking about one of the Akatsuki members with a blonde bang hanging in front of his face.

It was…

* * *

Deidara

Yep, the blonde was Surane's last obstacle and therefore the hardest. If anyone had a 100 yen (1 American dollar) for all the times Deidara got in her way, whether she was in a rush or not, tons of people would be rich by now.

"You're the most annoying person ever, Deidara."

"At least I'm known by all the Uchihas that I'm annoying, un. Normally, I would get a temper and try to kill you now to upset Itachi, un."

"You say that every time I insult you."

"But, you my favorite Uchiha. Therefore, I won't, un.

"You say that every time too. But your not my favorite person in the world, so get out of my way!"

"The only thing that needs to be done is…"

"Is…?"

"You have to get past these lips, un." he pointed.

'What a sicko…' pondered Surane.

This was a good opportunity for a humorous event. She smiled warmly and kicked her right leg slowly, fake flirting.

"Alright then, close your eyes and get ready…"

He did just that, even turned off his camera-thingy on the left eye. Surane tuned and grabbed Kisame's Samahada. It growled deeply. Surane quietly fed it some chakra and the sword allowed her to hold it. She then leaned it against Deidara's lips and walked around him.

The sword started sucking bit by bit, chakra from his body. Of course, Deidara couldn't feel anything, he was too wrapped up in the moment.

8 minutes later, Surane came back out of the bathroom. Now, there was 5 minutes left. She ran down the hallway and down a flight of stairs. At the entrance, Tobi was just coming inside. Surane whispered something into his ear and ran outside.

Tobi went up the same flight of stairs and down the hallway. Sure enough, Deidara was still making out with the Samahada. The masked Akatsuki member came up to him, with a camera and took many pictures.

Deidara stopped and shot death glances at Tobi.

"What are you doing, un?"

"Taking Pictures like Surane told me to do…" he smiled.

The blonde finally realized that he was kissing the Kisame's sword. He threw it a few feet away, near Kisame's feet. The shark-man bent over and picked it up. The Samahada whimpered and whined.

"What in the world were you doing to my sword?"

"Heh…that Surane girl tricked me! She made me kiss your weapon, un!"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Uh oh, un!"

Deidara ran like crazy, flinging his arms everywhere, trying to find a safe hiding spot. Kisame followed close behind, swinging the sword at Deidara's back. Tobi followed them too and took many photos at each turn to catch Deidara's face of fear.

* * *

5 minutes until Surane would reach Itachi's last training lesson. She was 6 minutes away, and her speed was at maximum right now. The only hope was to put all her chakra to the limit.

"Its only training…" said a silent voice.

Surane looked around her, hoping it was Itachi just trying to scare her. He was still at the training grounds.

"You could just kick your big brother's butt if you use me." it continued.

"I could probably be a fair match if I try hard enough." Surane said out loud, realizing that she talked to herself.

Thoughts raced as her heart beat faster…

'Maybe it wasn't 'her'. I'm just imagining things.'

To her disappointment, the voice continued in her head. Figures, 'she' wanted to be let out and free, but Surane had kept her locked tight in her mind, like a jail cell. She had been doing that ever since the day she was born…

"Come on, I haven't been let out in nearly a decade! The time you killed that Anbu who tried to kidnap you for the Hokage." 'she' said.

"Shut up, right now! I was only six and afraid. Itachi didn't know what happened either!" Surane practically screamed.

"That's only because I managed to escape! Plus, your life was in danger and if I hadn't killed that man for you, you'd be dead right now."

"I'm never letting you out again. I trained with Itachi for the last two years and I'm as strong as you, Shiriki!"

Shiriki was the curse mark that Surane was carrying all her life. She had protected the Uchiha from life-threatening situation like the Anbu Black Ops. When Surane was training, Shiriki's strength was doubled as well, also she learned how to talk in Surane's head, to mess with her. Apparently, it worked. During the childhood years, Surane had no other ways of protecting herself; meaning that the curse mark was the only answer.

Surane stopped talking to herself and focused on getting to the training field on time. She had slowed during the argument and now was going to be late.

"Great, what am I going to do now?"

"Can't you just teleport?"

"Oh…right…heh…" Surane shrugged.

She slowed down to a full stop. Clearing the dust out, Surane opened her eyes to a blank field with a man next to a river on the other side. He was counting down out loud.

"10 seconds…9.…8.…"

Surane gulped and made time-defying hand signs. Seconds later, she appeared behind the counter, Itachi.

"You know you had a few seconds left. Learn to take your time…"

Imaginary sweat dropped from her forehead. There were many things Surane wanted to shout at Itachi's face, but this was the last lesson. Any trouble and she would have to take it again. The many things that were meant to be said were shrugged off and Surane listened intently to her brother.

"Okay, you're here."

"Yes, I am, and?"

"This is your last lesson. Your going to learn something different than everything I have taught you."

"Exciting…"

"Yes…it is. Now, I've been noticing that you have a weird sensation with water of any type."

"I think so…every time I cry, it mysteriously rains."

"Exactly that. I think you can control water with your mind."

"But ever since Father nearly drowned me, I've been scared of hot springs and rivers, mainly anything that was 3 feet or deeper."

"Then in that case…"

Itachi came over to her and grabbed her arm. She raised an eyebrow and began to say something, but he threw her into the river. Surane moved wildly and screamed.

"Stop, your in water that is 1 foot deep."

"Oh…heh…"

Standing up, she realized that it was nothing. Shyly, she stood up and wiped off the excess water on her face. Itachi stared at her blankly, expecting something. Surane gave the same look back, not know what he wanted.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Do something with the water…"

"I could splash your face. How's that sound?"

His glare was unwavering. She dropped the joke and gave an unpleasant face. Shiriki was pondering the thought.

"I think he wants you to move the water, like in your palm or something." she told Surane, inside her head.

The sixteen year old for once agreed with her dark side and tried just that. Carefully, she bent over and wriggled her fingers in the water. Secretly, she was pouring chakra into the stream and trying to manipulate the currents. While pulling her hand up, a thick string of water followed. Surane handled the end with her left and rolled it into a ball.

Itachi was pleased with what he saw, even though his face didn't show it.

"Good. If you can control water, then healing someone of poisons should be no problem. Just think of the river as a bloodstream. While the poison flows its way throughout the body, you can use chakra as a net to capture it and carefully pull it out of the body without hurting the patient."

He took the water from her with telekinesis, not chakra. He held it in his hand like a water ball. Then the liquid turned from crystal clear to deep ebony.

"If you learn telekinesis, then this should be no problem for you. You wouldn't need chakra at all then. But, you must practice how to control certain fluids in the bloodstream and not the vital blood cells. It's the last lesson to be a medic."

"Sweet. Now, why did you turn that water into…poison?"

"You ask too many questions. Anyway, you need to practice this a lot so I'm going to send this through your body and you have to take it out."

"What?"

"I was right, you ask too many questions."

And with that, Itachi shot the poison right through her skin and into her arteries. She fell to the ground immediately. She sprawled and turned circles in the river.

"What if I die?"

"You have to save yourself sometimes. I'm not going to be around all the time to save you. This is a test. You need to remain calm and not focus on dying."

"NOT HELPING!"

"The poison won't actually kill you for another few hours. The effects will drive you crazy. The longer you wait, the more the poison will spread and it will be harder to get all of it out. All that is needed is to get most of it out. I'll get it if time's up, but that will be the last second. Good luck…" he smiled.

Surane freaked out. She could feel the poison running through every artery now. Fortunately, the curse mark was developed enough that she would have a temporary immunity to any disease. Temporary is the key word, as in half an hour temporary.

Shiriki knew that too. If Surane suffered, she suffered as well. Maybe it was a good time for her to come out and teach Itachi a lesson about putting Surane in life threatening situations…

* * *

**Surane: Sweet…**

**Muffn: Hah! I brought someone!**

**Surane: Who?**

**Muffn: Uh…the person which I speak of will be here the next chapter…**

**Surane: Alright, and I did character themes for Surane in her years of life, three different songs…**

**Muffn: Ah…that ought to be interesting…**

**Read & Review for homemade cookies and candy (coming out of Muffn's money wallet) ((Muffn: Hey!))**


	3. A Patient Worth Saving

**Surane: Okay, We are proud to present-**

**Muffn: -ahem-!**

**Surane: Muffn's special guest!**

**Muffn: Thank you. Now, here's Gaara!**

**Gaara: …**

**Surane: He sure is a talker…**

**Muffn: Yep! Let's start the interview!**

**Surane: Wait! What interview?**

**Muffn: Mine! Now…Gaara, what is your favorite thing in the world?**

**Gaara: Sand**

**Surane: This could be a while…Let's hear the third chappie! Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, Itachi, or Gaara! We own Surane only.**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_The poison won't actually kill you for another few hours. The effects will drive you crazy. The longer you wait, the more the poison will spread and it will be harder to get all of it out. All that is needed is to get most of it out. I'll get it if time's up, but that will be the last second. Good luck…" he smiled._

_Surane freaked out. She could feel the poison running through every artery now. Fortunately, the curse mark was developed enough that she would have a temporary immunity to any disease. Temporary is the key word, as in half an hour temporary._

_Shiriki knew that too. If Surane suffered, she suffered as well. Maybe it was a good time for her to come out and teach Itachi a lesson about putting Surane in life threatening situations…_

Now:

Surane calmed down and focused. The challenge was to get the poison out of her body, the arteries would be enough. A few hours was sufficient time for doing just that. If she wasted anymore time thinking all this over, it would be down to the wire when finished.

She focused her chakra on the arteries and forced the poison to travel to her left arm. That way, it could be removed easier. The bloodstream switched currents and flowed the foreign fluid to the arm.

Doing this was tricky, because if the flow went in a certain direction for a long time, there wouldn't be enough in the other systems and a good chance she would kill herself. This was one of Surane's first lessons.

She pinched a section of the arm with her thumb and forefinger. Drawing them away from the skin, slowly the black poison came out in a thick line. Surane kept pulling and pulling. Finally, to everyone's surprise, she managed to get every ounce of it out

Itachi came up to her and took the poison back. He threw it into the water and it dissolved slowly.

"Hey! I wanted to analyze that and develop an antidote for immunity." yelled Surane.

"You can do it later. Right now, Tobi needs your help with something." he mused.

She raised an eyebrow to him. Looking around, Tobi came running up to the Uchiha siblings. He huffed and puffed for air and sat flat on the ground.

"What is it, Tobi?" Surane asked him.

"Help! (huff) Sasori! (huff) He's- (cough)"

"Get on with it!" thundered Itachi.

"Sasori accidentally cut himself with his poison tail, a few days ago! The poison has gone through is whole body! I gave him Surane's antidote, but it's not working! He locked himself in his room and refuses to see anybody but her!"

"Sasori changes his poisons every few weeks. I haven't changed the antidotes yet. That explains it." said Surane.

"Sasori's dying! He needs your help now!"

"Alright…alright…, Surane may go help him."

* * *

She got out of the river and followed Tobi back to the hideout. He lead the way and she listened to his whole story.

"Well, after you told me to chase down Deidara with a camera, thanks for the tip by the way, we past Sasori's room and the door was open. I looked inside and saw him out of his puppet body, Hiruko. He was crawling back into it while I came in. He ordered me to get an antidote from your room."

"You went into my room!?"

"Actually, I went into closet where you keep all your potions, antidotes, and other medical junk."

Surane stepped in front of him and gave a fierce Uchiha glare.

"I spent many months making all those formulas. They are not junk!"

He lead the way again.

"Anyway, I gave it to him and it seemed to make him feel worse. Then, he forced me to get out and summon you. He won't let anyone else see his condition."

Surane pondered his story and busted into the Akatsuki lair. She ran up a flight of stairs and came to a certain closet. It was marked off-limits to everyone except to her and Itachi. Inside, there was an array mixtures by the hundreds. Both Uchihas had discovered many cures and antidotes for certain things, even one to cure curse marks of any sorts. (hint, hint)

She grabbed a bottle with a red-shade liquid inside.

A certain Akatsuki blonde got back in her way. He held out his arms to stop her.

"Nice joke you played. Your art is considerate, but I don't appreciate the way you make me a fool."

"I don't have time to mess with you! Your partner is dying, and if I don't help him now bad things will happen to the both of us.

Running down the hallway, Tobi was at Sasori's door showing Surane in. After he closed the door, she stepped slowly into the dark room. Clicking noises could be heard to the left. Suddenly, something lifted her off the ground and held her in midair.

"Who is it?" the voice sounded groggy.

"It's me, Surane. Tobi told me about your problem and I gonna help you. Just put me down please!"

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Soon, a small shape was clearly visible next to the bed. It was Sasori's body puppet, Hiruko. He gently lowered her, but ended up dropping her to the hardwood floor. The puppet tail just hovered over her head slowly. She was lucky that it didn't cut her.

Getting out the antidote, Surane noticed that Sasori was still in his puppet body.

"You have to get out of that body, Sasori. I can't heal you if you're in there."

Sulking, he got out. She saw his Akatsuki cloak crawl into the bed and sit still. Surane pulled out an injection needle and sucked as much medicine possible. When full, she came up to the bedside and pulled out his pale arm. He started moaning and groaning in pain.

"All that needs to be done is then needle injection. That would be it. There might be pain after the antidote is inserted. You know, it helps if you talk. Takes your mind off the pain."

Sasori was still silent. Surane proceeded with the needle and punctured the skin. Afterwards, she put a hand on the open skin and healed him. He looked up at her with thankful hazel eyes, but the pain made his eyes shut again.

"Talking helps, like I said."

More silence. Sasori reopened his eyes. This time they were empty. She grabbed a nearby chair and rubbed where she had injected the needle.

"I guess I'll start. Well, I'm originally from the Hidden Leaf-"

"I'm from the Village Hidden in the Sand." he blurted.

"Okay, go with that. You can talk about anything you want."

"When Mother and Father died, my Granny Chiyo raised me and taught me everything about puppets."

"Wow, you knew your grandparents. When I was young, the only people I knew were my household family. No grandparents, aunts, uncles, anybody else. Even no friends. But, you were talking first. Please continue."

"Well, there are many ways to make a puppet. It could be made out of wood or even dead bodies."

For two hours, Surane just sat there and listened to Sasori. He talked about everything he knew about puppets. Stuff he never told Deidara or anyone else before. Despite the fact that both of them never really talked to each other, this time it felt as if they were comfortable talking to each other. Kind of like best friends, or something more…

Glancing at the clock, Surane noticed that she needed to get back to the training field. Her hand was sore from rubbing Sasori's wound. She slowly came to a stop.

"Okay, I need to go back to Itachi Sensei. I mean, not that this wasn't fun or what. But I, uh, yeah….heh…" she stuttered.

"Please, don't stop. Your hands are smooth."

Surane blushed uncontrollably and went to the door.

"I'll come back tomorrow to check on your condition. Bye!"

She blushed even more while practically running out of his room. Sasori grinned and got out of bed. Instead of getting inside the puppet body, he walked in his true form out of the room.

* * *

Surane had already left the lair and was on her way back to the training grounds. On the way, Shiriki was teasing her.

"**You like him, You like him, You…like…him!" she sang.**

"No, I don't!" Surane countered.

"**Denial! One of the many signs of lying about love!"**

"How do you know about all that?"

"**Uh, duh! First is denial, then you warm up to the idea of you liking him. Then you wonder if he likes you back! It's a madhouse of mixed emotions!"**

"Fourth is mood swings, right?"

"**Yeah, you think he likes you back?" Shiriki questioned, dazed.**

"I think you're falling in love with him, not me…"

"**But I'm you and we share your feelings. And we share the same interests, in this case, Sasori."**

"Shut up, already. We're almost to the training grounds."

Itachi was leaning against a tree, with his eyes closed. Surane snuck up to him. She poked him in the arm a few times. His eyes opened in rage.

"WHAT DO YOU- oh, Surane."

"What were you doing leaning against a tree?" she questioned.

"I was taking a two hour nap, considering how long you were gone."

"Sorry…so, are we gonna continue with the lesson?"

"Your done."

"Done?"

"Yes, your done with the two year training. That's all I know, and now I will never teach another student again. Too much hassle."

And with that, the older Uchiha sibling rubbed his eyes of the sleep sand and walked back to the base. Surane watched him leave, thinking about what he said. Lastly, he turned around and yelled to her.

"Oh, Leader wants you to make dinner tonight!"

Surane gave a hand gesture that meant 'okay, I will do it'. As he continued to walk, she took off her lightweight jacket and the fingerless gloves. Today, training began at the stream.

She scooped up a handful of water and focused her chakra. The water was a difficult task to handle, and her hydrophobia was not helping at all. The water was either turning hot or cold, or turning into poison. Half and hour later, she threw the liquid back into the stream. Forget telekinesis, using it with chakra was hard enough.

It seemed that she had wasted all her chakra just doing that exercise. Disappointed, Surane put her jacket and gloves back on. She sensed three presences in the tree to her right, and one more to her left. Strangely, that one felt very familiar.

* * *

"Let's get her now! She probably knows something about Akatsuki."

Three Shinobi from the Iwagakure Village were watching the female Uchiha from the trees above. Every time her back was turned, they inched closer until they decided to hide in the bushes.

"If she was one of them, then she would be wearing a black cloak with red clouds. We should of attacked the last one that was just here."

"She's weaker, supposedly. Maybe we should wait for nightfall before attacking."

"No, you fool. It's already sunset. She wouldn't be here less than a mile away from the Akatsuki lair for nothing! Besides, she might be on our side."

"I don't see a headband on her anywhere."

Just then, a bright flash of light glistened on all their faces. It seemed to be coming from the female.

"Okay, before she draws us out, get ready to attack."

"I think she's trying to see us right now, with that headband."

"JUST ATTACK ALREADY!"

* * *

The youngest Uchiha brought out her headband from the Hidden Leaf Village. It still shined like new, ever since Hatake Kakashi gave it to her, her former sensei that is. Unlike the Akatsuki, there was no line strike across the symbol. As said before, she never joined the Akatsuki.

Walking back to the lair, three ninja from a foreign nation suddenly jumped out in front of her. They had weapons ready for use.

"Tell us what you know about the Akatsuki and we might let you live." said the middle ninja.

* * *

**Muffn: Alrighty then, Gaara! If you would marry anyone, who would it be?**

**Surane: (smacks forehead)**

**Gaara: Myself**

**Surane: (smacks forehead again) Okay, here are the themes I choose for Surane's years of life**

**Childhood: ****Castle on a Cloud**** (Les Miserables)**

**14 years of age (Uchiha Secret Sister): ****Reflection**** (Michael Crawford's version)**

**16 years of age (Two Brothers and a Sister): ****Beyond Measures**** (Jeremy Camp) ((I think that's his name…help!))**

**Muffn: Interesting…**

**Surane: Thank you! Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or this songs or the artists.**


	4. Rescue Before Dinner

**Surane: Well, I'm bored.**

**Muffn: Same here…**

**Gaara: …**

**Surane: Here's an idea! Let's see who can eat sand faster! You and Gaara!**

**Muffn: Uh…okay! Ready set, begin!**

**Gaara: Stop…**

**Muffn?**

**Surane:?**

**Gaara: No eating my sand! I love sand, and sand loves me!**

**Surane: Oka-**

**Gaara: Sand hates you! (points finger at Surane)**

**Muffn: Oooooooo, this will be good……… Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto.**

**Note: From now on, Shiriki's voice will be in bold.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Walking back to the lair, three ninja from a foreign nation suddenly jumped out in front of her. They had weapons ready for use._

"_Tell us what you know about the Akatsuki and we might let you live." said the middle ninja._

Now:

Okay, now was the time to panic for Surane. Taking a good look at the headbands, she could tell that they were from the Village Hidden the Stones. Where Deidara was from. She straightened up her bravery and stepped up to them.

"What makes you think I know anything about the Akatsuki?"

She wasted a lot of courage on that one question.

"You are less than a mile away from their main base. How could you not know?"

"Oh! So that's why I keep hearing to explosion noises every time I train. It all makes sense now." She was playing dumb.

"Explosions? That means Deidara is nearby. Miss, we are on a mission to retrieve this certain person and bring him to justice."

"**Great, You just gave Deidara away!" screamed Shiriki, inside Surane's head.**

"You're making it sound like it's a bad thing…" replied Surane, aloud.

The three shinobi looked at her crossed eyed. It took a few moments to realize that she was talking about Deidara, not knowing she was talking to Shiriki.

"Yes, it's bad for Deidara, once his execution is held. But, you don't need to know to much more, Miss-?"

"Surane…"

Wide eyes came across the middle ninja. He stepped forward and interrogated her.

"You're the Surane? Uchiha Surane? Nearly three years ago, the Fifth Hokage, of your village, sent out search missions to every major Hidden Village for you and your brother Sasuke. Even so far as to offer money, dead or alive."

Surane backed away slowly when he put emphasis on the word dead. Knowing this would be bad for herself, she started running back to the lair. Hopefully, Itachi wasn't there yet.

"She will be easier to bring back when dead." said the leader.

One by one, all three started jumping in the trees after her. Soon, they began to throw bombs near her, hoping that she will turn and go to a dead end.

Surane dodged the bombs. Some blew chunks of dirt and grass at her and managed to hit the face. She stumbled and fell to the ground, knowing that the men were only steps behind. Glancing up, she saw a looming figure. His Akatsuki jacket danced in the wind.

She immediately got up and hugged him, not caring who it was.

"Three shinobi are heading for the base. They chased me all the way here, and still coming."

He said nothing. Surane, at first, thought it was Itachi. That was why she hugged him. But getting a better look at him, the man was taller than Itachi, probably by a few inches.

"**That's not Itachi…" mused Shiriki**

Surane, for once, agreed with her.

* * *

Itachi trotted inside the lair and closed the door behind him. He didn't even reach the first flight of stairs when Deidara ran by.

"What, dare I ask, are you doing?" he asked nonchalantly.

"My partner isn't inside his puppet body!"

"Is that really my concern?

"Yes! We don't know where the heck he is! Unless…"

"No."

"Oh well, I'll just ask that pea-brain, Tobi…"

Deidara ran elsewhere in search of him. Itachi walked up the stairs and went inside his room. The room wasn't a total mess. Surane's sleeping bag was packed up in a corner, the only non-weapon item she did own.

* * *

Surane let the mistaken man go and crawled behind him. Even though she didn't know who the heck he was, the male was part of the Akatsuki, which meant she was safe, supposedly. Then there was a good chance that it was Deidara she hugged, or anyone with weird affection or hatred against her. That was left as her still in as much danger.

Anyway, the men came through the trees. They stopped a mere twenty feet away from the two.

"Heh…well it seems that you have a friend from the Akatsuki. Why wouldn't you know something about the organization?"

"**Duh, all the Akatsuki members are our friends…"**

'_They don't even know you, Shiriki…' _thought Surane.

"**Fine, 'your' friends…**

The Akatsuki member thrust his arms into the air. Mysterious clicking sounds could be heard all around the woods. Surane and the shinobi were trembling with fear.

Suddenly, a black streak jumped out to them.

A puppet.

It revealed and arm with poison spikes all over. The men shrieked and ran back the way they came. But, two other puppets came out of the shadows and blocked the path.

Surane finally knew who it was.

"Sasori…" she spoke.

The puppet master made quick movements and finally revealed his face. Grinning, the puppets shot small bullets of poison into the shinobi of Iwagakure. All fell to the ground, screaming in pain. It was only a few minutes until their cries died into the wind blowing by.

"They will be dead in three days."

"**Three days!? That's too slow! Itachi would kill them in a few minutes!!"**

Surane was still shocked at what just happened and remained on the ground, watching at the puppets disappearing. Even Shiriki felt the same. Sasori walked briskly past her and summoned all the puppets ahead of him. Finally, she got up and started turning in his direction.

"You saved my life, and I just saved yours. We are even."

"Sasori! Thank yo-" she began.

Turning fully around, Sasori and the puppets were already gone. She stood still again and stared now at the spot he was just standing. She sighed deeply and looked off into the sunset.

"Snap! The guys will be mad at me…" she cursed.

Now, she was gonna be late and the dinner would be late.

* * *

"Food!" screamed Tobi. "Tobi want Fooooooooooooooooood!"

He ran like crazy around the base, with Deidara following close behind. Both men were making so much noise, Leader was getting a headache. He banged the floor below and shouted every so often.

"Stop that freakin' racket! I have mountains of paperwork, and I need my dinner to complete it all!"

This time, Tobi responded.

"That's not Tobi's fault! Surane hasn't gotten back yet!"

Leader was taken aback. He pondered out loud.

"Where is that Uchiha girl? She should have been here over 15 minutes ago. Sasori is missing too…."

Then, a sudden door slam was heard everywhere, shaking the base. Tobi shouted more.

"SHE'S BACK!! FOOD!!"

* * *

While Tobi was screaming for food, Surane clutched her ears tight. Shiriki said a few strings of colorful words that was aimed at him. Afterwards, Surane gave him the Uchiha trademark: The death glare…

The masked member had wide eyes in fear and ran behind Deidara. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"She's not that scary…"

"**Not…that…scary…She was trained by the one and only Uchiha Itachi! There's nothing that could stand in our way!"**

Surane shot the dirty look at him. He too freaked out and shrank away. The youngest Uchiha smiled at herself. Knowing that you put fear into men, gave the advantage to her.

"I don't have time to deal with the both of you. Dinner needs to be made. Is Leader mad again?"

"Yep" replied Deidara.

"What's for dinner?" questioned Tobi.

"Since I was late, heated leftovers…"

Both groaned loudly.

"**Freakin' boys…always hungry…"**

'_Agreed…'_ said Surane.

Surane started walking to the kitchen. After a few hallways, Itachi stood in front of the entrance to her destination. She slowed her pace and kept her head down. Stopping in front of him, she could feel the angry daggers coming from him.

"Sensei, please move. I have to make dinner for the Akatsuki. We all know how Leader is without his dinner."

"You're late…15 minutes…"

"I know."

"The matter of life and death can be over with in few precious seconds. Your timing is not acceptable."

"Its not my fault! Three shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Stones came and tried to capture me. If it wasn't for Sasori, then I wouldn't be talking to you now."

She pushed him out of the way and went into the kitchen. Itachi paused when she mentioned Sasori. He stood still and pondered.

'She knows something, I don't understand...'

"Go away, Itachi!" she yelled to him.

* * *

Half an hour later, Surane gave out the heated leftovers to the rightful consumers. Only two left. First was Leader. She went upstairs to his office. Opening the door, she placed the dinner on his chair and was just on her way out.

"Uchiha…" grumbled a voice.

She stood still.

"I need to talk to you…"

Surane turned and glanced around the dark room. The voice seemed to be coming out of nowhere.

"Oh, I thought you were Itachi. Anyway, I heard that you helped Sasori out. And, in turn, he came to your rescue where there were three assassins coming after you."

"Actually, the men were from-"

"Don't ever do a repeat of today! I mean it."

"**We saved his freakin' life, you butthead!"**

Surane started on her way out again. Leader took the food off his chair and took a bite.

"Despite that, good job…"

She walked out and shut the door behind her. It was shocking. Leader was always in a bad mood and never complimented anyone their. A rare moment was just experienced.

Now, the last dinner was to be delivered to…

…Sasori…

* * *

**Surane: I think Gaara hates my guts now…**

**Gaara: No, I hate all of you…**

**Surane:…**

**Muffn: Okay! I brought the sand! Which color do you want?**

**Surane: Muffn, this is that cruddy Moon Sand! It's wet!**

**Muffn: How do you think it sticks so well?**

**Surane: Disclaimer: We don't own the Moon Sand junk…(seriously, that stuff stinks!)**


	5. Dinner is Served with Forgiveness

**Surane: Yo!**

**Muffn: Yep! We are so awesome, that we are back!**

**Gaara: Agreed…**

**Surane: (shock) he agrees with something….stunning…**

**Muffn: Photo Op!**

**Gaara: No…**

**(a giant sand hand comes and breaks Muffn's camera)**

**Muffn: NO!!**

**Surane: Bummer…**

**Muffn: I blame you…(glances at Surane)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto and blah…**

_

* * *

_

Recap:

_Now, the last dinner was to be delivered to…_

…_Sasori…_

Now:

She carried the covered container of Japanese yaki soba up to Sasori's room. It took a while to find her way there, for Surane was only there once that day. Finally, she arrived at the same dark door just a few rooms down from her and Itachi's antidote closet.

Surane quietly opened the door. She may have been quiet but the door was squeaky as a thousand mice. It would have wakened anybody up. Before she was able to take a step inside, a figure was standing in her way. Immediate clicking sounds were heard while a hand came up.

"**What the…"**

Dropping Sasori's yaki soba, she took the katana out of her holder slowly and went into a fighting stance. In a moment, a swift hand came out and knocked the Japanese sword out of her hand. The thing came towards her with beady eyes.

As it came into the light, Surane could tell that it was not Sasori…

…but his puppet.

It was staring her down mad. She backed up into the wall, but the marionette kept coming at her. Sliding down the wall, she glanced around for a quick weapon. Unfortunately, everything was out of arm's reach; chances of getting away were terribly slim.

The puppet came up within one foot of her and stopped suddenly. Surane crunched herself up and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"Big Brother!!"

Both could hear heavy footsteps come up the nearby staircase. The puppet grabbed his master's yaki soba and ran back inside the room. Itachi had just reached the hallway to Surane when the door slammed shut.

"I thought I told you to not call me 'brother' !" he sneered.

The little sister didn't answer back. She was too busy staring at the closed door. Itachi waved a hand in front of her face. After a few blinks, he retried for and answer.

"Surane…what are you staring at?"

"**Surane! Sensei is talking to you!"**

"Nothing…just nothing…" she replied, looking down now.

"Did you hear what I said before?"

She looked up at him with question in the eyes, and a raised eyebrow.

"I thought that when you agreed to come as my apprentice, you would no longer call me big brother…"

"You should get things in writing. Then people would take you seriously."

"**Oh, that was a total smart alec remark! Itachi Sensei got served!"**

Itachi came over and kicked her in the stomach. She fell backwards on her side. The one thing about pain was that Shiriki could feel it too.

"**Ow…that really hurt…"**

"Sorry…I wasn't thinking, Sensei…."

She got to her knees and put her face to the ground, in forgiveness. Itachi's face was blank; he didn't really care about forgiveness, much less the person who was begging for it. But, Surane had to learn one way or another. He walked back to the stairwell, not before sending a sharp item flying past his student.

The youngest Uchiha lifted her head and noticed the end of Itachi's Akatsuki cloak go around the corner. Usually, he would stand for a few seconds, determining her punishment. It seemed quicker this time. Until the item Itachi threw flew past her shoulder. A loud thud came from behind, then a girlish shriek. The weapon hit the end of the hallway, barely missing Tobi.

Seconds later, Surane's left sleeve, on her fish net shirt, a good sized tear came and drops of blood came out. It didn't' hurt her very much. She had made mistakes before and this was nothing compared to what he could do. While healing it, Tobi came up to her.

"Your brother nearly killed me!"

"**Shut up, Tobi."**

"Tobi, shut up…" Surane sneered.

"**Hah!"**

"_You too…_"

"…"

"What do you want Tobi?"

He pulled out an empty container of what used to be sashimi and white rice.

"More food!" he grinned. (of course the readers would never tell, he's wearing a mask!)

Surane sighed deeply and took the container out of his hands.

"Okay…I'll make you another batch of rice…"

"What about the fishy?"

"Any more fish and you will get sick. Plus, Kisame would be annoyed if you ate it in front of him. He doesn't like me one bit already."

"More! More! More!"

"Fine…"

* * *

The sun continued its journey down and set a beautiful pink and purple display. The clouds reflected the vibrant source of light and made the oncoming night sky seem to bounce back in navy blue. The moon shone just opposite of the colorful display.

Surane sat on the roof of the hidden Akatsuki base and gazed in both directions. She sighed deeply while remembering the day's events. There had never been a time that busy.

"**Ahh…it feels good to relax…"**

"_Shiriki, you did nothing…I'm the one who had the hard day."_

"**Well, we feel the same things, in most cases. If you're tired, then I feel the stress too."**

"_Please, shut up."_

"**Fine, but don't blame me when Itachi comes and lectures you."**

She looked over and saw her Sensei come over. He sat next to her and also glanced at the sunset.

"Sensei, I'm sorry about earlier."

"You don't need to call me that anymore…"

"…"

"Your training had ended today. I gave the last lesson. I believe that once you master how to control liquids, your skills will be level to mine. We will be equal to each other by then."

Both Uchihas were silent for a few minutes. Surane couldn't find the words to say. Itachi wanted her to just say something.

"Arigato, Itachi." she smiled.

" 'Night." he yawned.

Swift as wind, he disappeared into the now black sky. Surane stood up and stretched her arms out wide. Maybe it was time to turn in too. Shiriki was tired as well.

"**I'm really tired of yawning."**

"_I've never heard you yawn the whole time…."_

"**Well, I could tell you wanted to yawn, so I yawned for you inside your head."**

Immediately, something came and hit Surane on the back of her head. It clattered to the shingles of the roof, and started rolling down. She dove and snatched the item of question just before it fell.

"**Now, who is stupid enough to litter, on a roof?"**

"_You're asking the wrong person for that question"_

She lifted herself back up and climbed to the top of the roof. The item was an empty food container. And for some reason, she just had to open it. Inside was a note written with a pen.

_Surane,_

_Thanks for the dinner. Remember to change your antidotes._

_Sasori_

"Wow…he wrote a note." spoke Surane.

"**Awwwwwwwwwwwwww….that is so cute…He likes you back!"**

"_What!?"_

"**Oh, come on! It's obvious that you like him, and he likes you. I mean, what about earlier? Sasori enjoyed it when you listened to his personal life, and rubbed his hand!"**

"_The rubbing and talking just help take the focus off the pain."_

"**Okay…He reminded you to come back tomorrow! That's the sign!"**

"_You could be right about that…"_

* * *

On the other side of the roof, a puppet was crawling away from the spot it threw the container at Surane's head. It came over the edge and slid into an open window. On the bed, Sasori was controlling the marionette by chakra strings. He felt like going up to the roof himself, but there wasn't enough courage for him to do that. Plus, the roof was slick and steep, thanks to the fallen snow from last week. **(it's a mountain, people!)**

"Excuses…just excuses…" he mused.

It had been decided. He would march out to the roof, or climb, and express his feelings for the only female Uchiha in the world. Oh how her brother would just like that…

While putting one leg out the window, the door slammed open. It was his artistic partner, Deidara…

"There you are!"

Sasori just blinked at him and finally raised an eyebrow during the silent moment.

"And you found me…what the heck do you want, Deidara?"

"Leader wants us to hurry up and get the One Tailed Demon, Shukaku. The one in the Sand Village, currently the Fifth Kazekage."

"When are we supposed to leave?"

"A week from tomorrow night, at least."

"Okay. Now leave…"

"Sure…"

Deidara left and closed the door. Sasori proceeded to swing his other leg over, until his partner came right back inside.

"Okay, where are you going?" he inquired.

"A walk…"

"Really?"

"Is it any of your business!?" the puppet master thundered.

"Well, Leader heard many noises on the top of the base and wanted you and me to check it out. So, I came here to tell you all the information Leader told me to tell you."

"Thanks, I'll just check the roof problem myself. Go to bed."

"Okay, but remember-"

"I said go!"

"Fine!" screamed Deidara.

He wasn't really afraid of Sasori, but his thunderous voice was scary enough. The blonde slammed the door shut and ran to his own room.

Sasori continued to crawl out the window and finally to the roof. One of his feet lost grip of the siding and he nearly fell down a good two stories. Thankfully his arms and hands were gripping the edge of the roof and his legs were dangling to his death below.

Just up ahead, Surane was clearly visible. She was sitting just 10 feet away from him, facing the full moon, opposite of him. Sasori grunted while trying to catch a grip on the feet.

Surane heard shuffling noises and turned around to a struggling Sasori with a bright pink flush on the cheeks.

"Heh…hi, Surane…" he shied.

* * *

**Surane: Awwwww…**

**Muffn: Oh, shuddap already!**

**Gaara: …**

**Surane: Come on, you guys! It's romantic!**

**Muffn: I'm a female, geez! And I could care less about the romance crud here on Fanfiction**

**Surane: Shows that you care about nothing…it all makes sense now…**

**Muffn: Now you get it…**

**Review for cyber cookies and cupcakes!**


	6. Two Admirers on a Roof

**Muffn: Yawn…**

**Surane: You need to yawn, Muffn?**

**Muffn: Not anymore…if I just say the word, then I don't have to…**

**Surane: Okay then…**

**Muffn: People of Fanfiction! I have an announcement to make!**

**Gaara: You said earlier that you didn't give a crud about them…**

**Muffn: Shuddap! Now, if any of you want to ask Mister Gaara here a question, then send reviews so Surane can include it in the next chapter!**

**Surane: If not, then the next chapter afterwards…I'm running out of good arguments before and after the chapter…**

**Muffn: That's probably the only reason they read the freakin' story anyway…**

**Surane: …**

**Gaara: Why is she giving you the death glare? I'm supposed to do that!**

**Surane: Shuddap, both of you!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto and yada yada yada…**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Surane heard shuffling noises and turned around to a struggling Sasori with a bright pink flush on the cheeks._

"_Heh…hi, Surane…" he shied._

Now:

Unexpectedly, Surane blushed too, but the light wasn't bright enough outside for Sasori to see her face clearly. Plus he didn't have enough time to think about how she looked. His arms slipped and soon he was hanging on with his hands.

"Uh…help?" he smiled.

Surane crawled over to where he was and grabbed his wrists. He looked up into her ebony eyes that danced across his face. Now, he could clearly see the light pink on her face. She smiled at him.

"You could say please…"

"I, uh, guess I forgot my manners…heh…"

"It's nothing to fret about. I was only kidding." she teased.

"**Awwwww…he climbed to the roof just to see you…"**

"_Ha ha…Sasori just came up to check on something probably…"_

"**Yeah right…"**

He finally caught grip on the roof again and pulled himself up. Surane let him go and went back to her seat, facing the moon. Sasori watched her sit down while fixing his hair. When I mean fixing, I meant brush his fingers through the hair kind of fixing.

"Oh yeah…thanks for saving me earlier and your welcome for the dinner."

"Yeah…could I ask you a question?"

"Sure…what's up?"

"May I sit with you? I mean, if that's okay with you…if not, then I'll just go back to my room and to bed."

Surane was shocked, even though she would climb a roof just to sit with him too. But, it was sweet. A warm feeling was sweeping though her, and it wasn't the curse mark. It must have been an unfamiliar emotion to her, because with Sasori being there with her, she felt safe, in a sort of way. Itachi couldn't give her this safety even trying. It was only felt with the puppet master of the Akatsuki. And for the first time, she felt needed.

"Please do…" she smiled, and blushing.

"Go back to my room?"

"No! I meant sit here, with me."

"Oh…heh…" he shied.

Surane scooted over and Sasori sat exactly a foot away. Just being that far was nerve-racking enough for them.

"Do you always come out here?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, every night to watch the moon, think about things, and other stuff…"

"Oh…"

Moments of silence followed.

"What do you think about?" he continued.

Surane stayed quiet for a few minutes. Sasori thought she didn't hear him. While getting ready to ask again, she finally spoke up.

"I would normally think about my brothers a lot, and all the people I know in the Hidden Village and Konoha. I haven't talked to any of them for two years now. And I always wonder when your partner will stop bugging the crud out of me."

Both of them laughed wholeheartedly. Sasori took time to listen closely to Surane's laughter, it sounded like bells from heaven above. Surane did the same, and she thought his was deep and handsome.

"**Yeah, it really gets on our bad side!" **screamed Shiriki, inside Surane's head. **"Hey, when are you gonna tell Sasori about me?"**

"_Hah…maybe later…"_

Shiriki pretended to sit cross-legged and pouted, with a hunched back and an outward lip. Surane ignored the picture and continued to talk with Sasori.

For the next few days, they met on the roof around the same time. Surane had the chances to talk about her own life to Sasori. It seemed that they knew everything about each other by the end of the week. They went from two acquaintances all the way towards good companions…perhaps something more. During the days going by, Sasori would, unknowingly, scoot an inch closer to Surane. Especially when they looked at the star constellations together.

* * *

It was the night before Sasori and Deidara had to leave on their week to the Hidden Sand Village; Sasori's former home. The journey took three days just to get there and another three to get back. That meant Surane and Sasori wouldn't see each other for a week. Shiriki was screaming into Surane's head like madness.

"**He's leaving tomorrow night!"**

"_Yes…Sasori-kun told us two days ago…"_

"**Since when did you call him Sasori-'kun'? Hm?"**

"_Well…he doesn't know that…plus I like him…"_

"**Aw, you love him…"**

"_I said I 'like' him! There's a huge difference."_

"**Speaking of the cutie…"** she trailed off suggestively.

Sasori came up and sat next to Surane, just a few inches away. He smiled. She smiled. It was to the point where one exchange of glances could mean getting lost in each other's eyes. Normally, this would happen about twice every night, but with Sasori leaving, Surane couldn't look at him.

After a few moments of awkward silence…

"I'm leaving tomorrow night…" he spoke up.

"Yeah, you told me a few days ago. I'm gonna miss our little chats up here." she shied.

"We only met up here for a week now-"

"And I enjoyed every second of it."

After the little embarrassing comment, both shinobi turned the other way. Surane had butterflies in the stomach after her outburst. She said it so fast; maybe Sasori didn't hear it correctly. Or maybe, he did hear and their relationship would be over before it even started. He would just get up and walk away, never talking to Surane again.

Sasori, on the other hand, heard every single word Surane spoke. Amazingly, he was gonna say the same thing as her, though he was too chicken to do it. Maybe Surane would blurt out that she didn't mean it like that and leave him sitting on the roof, alone. Any few seconds of silence longer and everything would happen just like that.

Surane shuddered and began to slip away from him. She thought about saying something, but things felt that it couldn't get any worse.

Suddenly, the puppet master quickly turned and grabbed her hand. Both blushed immensely.

"Surane, don't go…I feel just the same."

* * *

Deidara was just about done packing all his clay bombs and whatnot. He had only seen his partner only once that day, and not in the Hiruko puppet. Come to think of it, he had received any hurtful comments from Surane lately. Could this mean something?

Just then, Tobi came inside his room.

"Leader wants to see you."

"Can't you see I'm packing?" countered Deidara, obviously annoyed.

"You look done…" said the grinning Tobi.

In truth, Sasori was done anyway. He was just trying to avoid the conversation with Leader, like all the other members. Unwillingly, Deidara nodded to Tobi and went just upstairs to Leader's office. Leader was skimming through paperwork when the blonde came in.

"Deidara, sit down." he grumbled.

After a few minutes of reading more papers, and throwing all of them away, he gave a fierce look at Deidara. The blonde sank in the chair under the death stare. All the blood went to his feet.

"I want you to get an early start on hunting the Shukaku. Leave now, under the cover of nightfall."

"Gee, I wish I could. It's just that I can't find Sasori."

"Then I suggest you find him and get your butts on the road!"

"I start in a few minutes…" Deidara gulped.

"Or you will start now and you won't face my wrath."

Deidara had wide eyes. He jumped out of the chair and rammed the door down on the way out. Leader sighed deeply and looked at his empty dinner container. The chopsticks were rolling around as he shook it more and more. For some reason, he started thinking about where Surane was exactly.

* * *

Surane sat right back down. After Sasori had admitted the same as her, the feeling of safety between them started growing. Surane knew it. She liked Sasori more than a friend, like someone really close to her. Shiriki was ecstatic.

"**I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" **

"_I think we get it now…"_

"**He loves you too! Hah! In your face!"**

"_Whoa…who said anything about love?"_

"**Oh, come on! You love him too, right?"**

"_Uh…well…um…"_

"**You're stuttering! You just admit that you do love him!"**

Surane grinned inwardly. It was nice to have a lover. But there was still one thing that had to be cleared out before they could have any kind of relationship.

"Sasori, there's something I have to tell you."

He was surprised. Figuring they had been talking for the last few nights, he knew everything about her life and vice versa. Did she leave something out?

"It is something that I was afraid to tell you about earlier."

"**What are you doing?"**

"Truth is: I am cursed. Ever since I could remember, I have been born with a curse mark. It is intertwined with my circulatory system and connected to the heart. If anyone tries to remove it, then I will die for sure. Here's proof."

She took off the right hand glove and faced the palm up. On it was a black Uchiha symbol. That was the only thing that kept her alive for 16 years, healing any injury that would occur. The only injuries that were damage that couldn't be cured were the fatal ones.

More than two years ago, Surane had battled her second oldest brother, Sasuke. Before he left to Orochimaru's she tried to stop him and make him stay in the Hidden Leaf Village. It ended out to where Sasuke was given a choice to kill his already dying younger sister. She had very deep wounds that were fatal. Obviously, he let her go. Itachi then came and rescued her. Two years of training later, here she is.

Sasori took a good look at her palm. His expression wasn't hatred, anger, or any other one; not even surprise. For a few seconds, he blinked and turned his face away. Surane was on the verge of crying her heart out. Shiriki was trying hard to not kill the guy when he says anything about hate.

"I already knew."

"What!?" exclaimed Surane.

"**What the-!?" **screamed Shiriki.

"Sometimes, you would have a silent moment. And by looking at the expressions on your face, you were talking to someone. You must have an Inner Surane or something."

Surane turned a shade of red and rubbed the back of her head. Sasori took her right glove and slipped it on the right hand.

"**Sweet! He already knows about me! Why don't you kiss him?"**

"_On the cheek?"_

"**Nope! On the lips!"**

"You're doing it again." Sasori commented.

She smiled and looked him straight in the face.

"What did 'Inner Surane' say?"

"She's happy that you already know about her and wants us to kiss, now…"

Sasori shrugged a little and placed her gloved hand on his face. Surane could feel his breath on her fingers. Finally, he took his own hand and brushed it over her cheek.

"Why not? You're the only beautiful girl here." he responded.

Both of them leaned forward and closed their eyes. Just when their faces were a mere inch away. A voice was heard behind the puppet master.

"Sasori! Time to go, un!"

They stopped moving forward and turned in the direction of the voice. It was Deidara, with an upset look on his face. Apparently, he came just in time to see them kiss. Sasori tried to counter his demand.

"I thought it was tomorrow night that we leave."

"Leader wants us to go now, un."

The blonde dropped down to the ground and waited for his partner to follow. The red head turned back to Surane and saw she was clearly upset.

"I'll be back in a week."

She nodded in return and said,

"Come back safe."

After Sasori went over the edge and down to the ground. Surane got up herself and went back to her and Itachi's room. Inside, Itachi was sitting on the bed, drinking green tea. Surane glanced around the room and back at him. Before she walked off, he spoke to her.

"Remember Cousin Shita?" he asked.

* * *

**Surane: Okay, this chapter was inspired by the song 'For the First Time' from the Broadway show Tarzan: The Musical. It is sung by Jenn Gambatese and Josh Strickland.**

**Muffn: Like we care…**

**Surane: As said before, Muffn doesn't like romance…**

**Muffn: It's horrible!**

**Surane: Fine! Be that way!**

**Readers and Reviewers, if anyone has a question for Gaara, then please tell us in a review!**

**Gaara: Cookies and Pineapple Milk!**

**Surane: ?**


	7. Crying with a Broken Heart

****

Surane: If there are any questions for Gaara, then I will post them in about two or three chapters from now.

**Muffn: I'm just gonna sit here and stay quiet!**

**Surane: You do that…**

**Muffn: Fine! I will!**

**Surane: Okay then…**

**Muffn: Seriously…I won't talk for a long time now…**

**Surane: Sure thing. Gaara, let's play Super Smash Brothers on the Wii.**

**Gaara: Okay…**

**(both start playing, Muffn is sitting still and watching)**

**Muffn: I can't help it! I wanna play too!**

**(joins in on the game)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto the Wii or the Wii games.**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Remember Cousin Shita?" Itachi asked._

Now:

"Sure I do. She was the only friend I had before the massacre. Then she went missing, so did her parents. That's because you killed her family." mused Surane.

During her childhood years, Shita was her cousin that would come in secret. Both of them were the best of friends. As mentioned, Shita and her family were originally going on a mission, but months later they were pronounced missing. Surane just assumed that Itachi killed them too when the massacre occurred.

"Are you sure that is what happened?"

"Positive"

Itachi raised his eyebrows and sighed deeply. Then, he got up and started walking out of the room. Surane let her eyes follow his movements and finally spoke up.

"Why are you asking something like that?"

"Shita might still be alive."

"**Shita? I don't remember her…"**

"_I don't blame you. It was nearly a decade ago when it happened."_

"I never went after her and her parents. I figured that if they were announced missing, then they would be dead already." confessed Itachi.

"And I assumed you had already killed them and the whole mission thing was a set up." countered Surane.

"**And I don't remember a cousin named Shita! Why do you two know this?"** Shiriki freaked.

Surane ignored Shiriki's comment and stared at Itachi. A few moments had past and he didn't say another word. The younger sibling came up to him and gave a confused look.

"Shouldn't we go looking for them?"

"I tried years ago. No sign of them was found. I suggest that you don't go chasing some rumor and focus on what's ahead."

"What's ahead?" she questioned.

"We recently found the exact location of Orochimaru's hideout in the Land of Rice Patties. You and I will go out there soon and assassinate him."

"When is soon?"

"I was right. You do ask a lot of questions."

Surane and Shiriki growled in the throat deeply.

Itachi started walking down the hall to the bathroom. Surane went back inside the room and changed into her sleeping clothes. Before Itachi came back in, his younger sister was already in her sleeping bag and dead asleep. There was only one thing that bothered him. Surane seemed to be upset when she came inside.

* * *

It was a week later, and things were tense in the Akatsuki base. All the Akatsuki members had left about two days earlier for the release of the Shukaku. Since they left, Surane had been alone in a huge hidden base for that long. She was waiting for Sasori to come back or Itachi's mission, whichever came first.

Soon, one by one, the members came back on the third day. Konan and Tobi were one of the first, then Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Hidan. Surane came up to all of them and questioned about Itachi and Sasori. They either said no, gave her a description of what happened, or just laughed in her face.

"**What a bunch of knuckleheads. We just want to know where Sasori and Itachi are!"**

"_Yeah…"_

Finally, Kisame arrived. He dragged his heavy sword along and went to his room. Not before the youngest Uchiha stopped him.

"Kisame, where's Itachi Sensei?"

"He should be coming any time now. Last I thought, he was behind me. Then he said something about going somewhere."

Surane lowered her gaze and stared at the floor. Kisame proceeded to his room.

"What about Sasori?"

"Go away, you annoying little pest! Or I will take all your chakra in one swipe!"

"**He better watch it! Or Itachi gonna come up all over his-"**

"_Watch it! This may be rated for teens, but cursing is not my thing."_

"**Fine."**

He wielded the Samahada and aimed for Surane's neck. She managed to duck in time and started to run out of the hallway. Kisame started the chase, but it ended all to soon.

After a few more dodges in the staircase, she ran for the entrance. To her surprise, Itachi was just coming in right about now. Surane was the first one he noticed.

"Surane?"

She had no time to answer back. Now, Kisame was visible with his sword charging ahead. Itachi stood in front of him and stared the demon shark in the eye. Kisame immediately backed down and walked backwards slowly.

"What are you doing?" questioned Itachi.

"That little brat you call a sister, is the most annoying person in the Akatsuki!" Kisame shouted back.

Surane backed away, but Itachi had a firm eye grip with Kisame.

"Let it go…"

"No! I'm gonna teach that little Uchiha brat a les-"

He lost the last word. Itachi had placed him in the Tsukuyomi realm for only a few seconds. Coming back, Kisame freaked out and dropped his massive sword to the ground. It made a deep rumbling sound that sounded like an earthquake.

"**Hah! I knew Itachi was gonna kick his-"**

"_Hey!"_

"**What? I was gonna say butt!"**

"Go to your room and rest. It's needed." Itachi commanded.

The demon shark did as told and ignored Surane for the rest of the night. As both Uchihas went back up to the room. Itachi immediately plopped down on the bed. Surane stayed at the doorway and leaned back.

"Something's bothering you." he remarked.

"What makes you say that?" she questioned.

"Your quiet. I can sense there's a question in your head. But you refuse to ask it because of the all the answers you have received because of it."

Surane gave him an angry glance. He didn't need to know everything.

"Now, your mad because I know everything…" he grinned.

"**Whoa! It's hot as heck in here!"**

She fumed on the inside. Shiriki was getting hot and sweaty. She was doing makeshift stomps to put out the fires in Surane's head. Itachi decided to go ahead and give Surane the answer she was waiting for all day.

"Sasori is currently back at the separation chamber. We managed to separate the Shukaku from the Fifth Kazekage and they are keeping the body from its seekers."

Surane looked up at him and nodded in thanks.

"Arigato"

Suddenly, an Akatsuki member came by the open doorway. The youngest Uchiha nearly tripped the running person. It was Deidara.

"Un! Sasori's-" he started.

Looking over to Surane, she was wide eyed and waiting for his response. Deidara hesitated before spitting out what he had to say.

"Sasori's dead…"

"**What!?"**

The news didn't affect Itachi very much. He only shrugged his shoulders and took of his coat.

"What a pity…"

"**That's it!? Surane frickin' cared about his man and all he said is 'What a pity?' Why I ought to-"**

Surane, on the other hand, started crying a river on the inside. Itachi would yell at her if he saw tears streaking down his face.

"Really?" she managed to say.

"Un, Here's his ring and the Akatsuki cloak is downstairs."

Deidara held out Sasori's ring to her. She took it from him and stared at it. Deidara seized the opportunity of her sadness.

"If you need someone's shoulder to cry on, I'm always available!" he boldly professed.

Now, she couldn't help it. The tears came flowing down her face rapidly. Thankfully, Itachi was looking the other way. Gripping the ring, she pushed Deidara forcefully into the wall and ran past him. He looked back at her and was confused. Itachi was the exact same.

Surane continued out the hallway and to the staircase. As if the whole Akatsuki was to know, every other one was out there too and noticed a crying Uchiha run by. She ran into a bathroom and sat in a dry tub, crying her heart out to the man she loved.

* * *

It had been an hour already, and Itachi had been looking for Surane all over the base. He had checked everywhere. From the kitchen, closets, bedrooms, and most of the bathrooms. He was for certain that Surane was still on the building, but was in a very good hiding spot. Then again, he hadn't checked **all** the bathrooms.

Itachi jogged down the hall to the last bathroom near the staircase. He quietly knocked on the door. At first no answer. Then a sad voice silently answered.

"Who is it?"

"Surane? You in there?"

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Surane was soaking in a lukewarm bath. With her hair up and a good book, she tried to forget the memories of what was Sasori. She wore his ring on her left thumb, exactly the same placement as him.

Sighing, she placed the book on the outside of the tub. I didn't matter if it was the best story in the world, nothing could get Surane's mind off of Sasori; and reading a romantic novel wasn't helping at all. She fiddled with Sasori's ring and slid deeper into room temperature water.

A silent knock was heard…

"Who is it?" she sighed.

"Surane? You in there?"

"**Can he see we're trying to relax!?"**

It was Itachi. Surane didn't really feel like talking to anybody. She was in one of her darkest moments and now Itachi chooses to come and bug her. Today just didn't seem like her day. Surane remained silent and didn't respond to her big brother.

She got out and began to dry herself off with a towel. She immediately got dressed again in a black shirt and tan capris. Itachi knocked again.

"Hey! Surane, you better answer back to me!" he shouted, sounding paranoid.

"Yes, I'm fine, Itachi…" she responded.

"**What does this butthead want?"**

"We're leaving for the Sound Village at sunset." he stated.

Surane sighed and check a wall clock. It would be a few hours or sooner until that time. She then glanced at the bathroom counter and noticed something.

"**You have got to be frickin' kidding me!!"**

"Oh…my…gawd…" Surane freaked.

On the counter was dozens of eyeliner containers, mascara tubes and fingernail polish. All of which, was the color black. Surane let her jaw drop. Shiriki was doing just the same, except she grabbed an imaginary dictionary and started smacking her self with it. Afterwards, both females did a huge sweat drop.

"**What is with the Akatsuki guys and eye makeup!?"** Shiriki shouted, nearly bringing Surane to her knees.

"I don't even use the slightest bit of makeup! This is just plain crazy!!"

Surane got out of the shocking moment quickly. She started to walk out of the bathroom without taking another glance behind. Itachi gave a confused look toward her.

"You guys use mascara?" she screamed.

"Most of us. I only use that, not the eyeliner." he grinned.

He knew that Surane was getting freaked out by this.

"**You sickoes…" **Shiriki mumbled.

The youngest Uchiha agreed with her and walked down the hallway. Itachi figured what she was about to do. He yelled after her.

"Don't bother. Sasori's body is probably degenerated now."

Surane grinned happily.

"Thanks for the suggestion!" she yelled back.

Now, there was still a good use for Sasori's coat now. I mean, how else was she gonna get out of the Akatsuki base unnoticed?

* * *

**Surane: (yawning)**

**Gaara: (yawning)**

**Muffn: (kicking butt on Mario Galaxy) Hah! I'm winning… (smiles evilly)**

**(opponent wipes her out in a second)**

**Muffn: What the crap!? CURSE YOU, PURPLE MONKEY!**

**Review for Updates! (doesn't really matter, I'm gonna write a new chapter whether people want it or not…)**


	8. Sasori Dead and Itachi's Mission

**Surane: I have a deep feeling that the last chapter sucked**

**Muffn: Of course it did! You still mention the whole romance stuff!**

**Surane: It's almost over…this is probably the last chapter about romance. All the rest will be brief mentions.**

**Muffn: Thank the Lord**

**Gaara: (playing Mario Galaxy, and winning)**

**Muffn: What the fuzz!? I'm the one who lost, and one of the nincompoops that have never received an ounce of game time is actually winning!?**

**Surane: I taught him…**

**Muffn: And that's just bad training right there…**

**Surane: Shut up! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, Akatsuki, or Sasori. **

**Claimer: We only own Surane and Shiriki…and the small chats before and after the chapters…**

**Note: We will not be going by the Shippuden episodes anymore. Yeah!**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Don't bother. Sasori's body is probably degenerated now."_

_Surane grinned happily._

"_Thanks for the suggestion!" she yelled back._

_Now, there was still a good use for Sasori's coat now. I mean, how else was she gonna get out of the Akatsuki base unnoticed?_

Now:

Quietly, Surane snuck down to the first floor. She stuck to the shadows and crawled against the wall. Shiriki was secretly playing the Mission Impossible theme. The Uchiha had a sweat drop.

"_Only you would think to play that right now…"_

"**Why not? It's perfect for this moment."**

"_I had to say something…"_

Surane went to the coat rack and picked up Sasori's coat. It was a little big for her, but she could manage. While putting it on, voices were heard coming from a nearby hallway. She hid in the shadows and prayed for her life that the people would just pass by. Thankfully they did.

She got stepped out of the shadows and backed her way to the front door. Doing so, Surane ended up bumping into someone. Surprisingly, it was Tobi.

"Tobi want food now! Why are you wearing Sasori's coat?"

"Tobi! What do you want?" she tried to change the subject.

"Food! Tobi been looking for you all over the training grounds! It's almost time for dinner!" he practically screamed in her face.

"Sorry, I have to go on a mission with Itachi in an hour or so…"

"Why do you have Sasori's coat?" he questioned again.

"**Sheesh, go bug someone else! Tobi go bye-bye!"**

Surane rolled her eyes at Shiriki's comment and continued talking to the masked Akatsuki member.

"Uh…It's a disguise. Yep! We needed to be disguised until we reach our destination or until someone recognizes us."

"Surane no part of Akatsuki! Surane made point to Leader-san and Itachi-san."

"That right, Tobi! Surane, I mean, I didn't join the Akatsuki because I didn't want to. Alright?"

"Tobi good boy!"

Her sweat dropped as Tobi went skipping along singing that he was a good boy and whatnot. Finally, she could get out of the base unnoticed.

* * *

It was getting closer to sunset as Surane kept going through the thick forest. The release chamber for the Tailed-beasts was really far away from the home base to prevent exposure. That would be horrible for everybody.

15 minutes later, she arrived to the destination. Inside, there was a crumbling statue of two hands that looked as if it should be holding something. Everywhere, there were blood stains that have sunk into the dirt and puppet remains everywhere. About 20 yards, three figures lay very close to each other; since it was dark, Surane couldn't tell who or what it was.

She calmly walked forward, already expecting Sasori's dead, cold body to be there. Coming up to them, it was indeed Sasori's body and two puppets sprawled next to him. Two katanas were stabbed through the container with his heart inside.

Surane came up to him and pulled both ninja sword out and handled his heart carefully. This made her want to puke. She laid it down on top of his chest and tried to pump chakra into it. But, there was no use trying now, Sasori had been dead too long.

She cried over his dead body for a bit. She had lost her best friend and only lover. It broke her heart; but not Shiriki's.

"**Alright then, let's go back to the Akatsuki base…"**

"_What!?"_

"**Come on! Itachi doesn't have all day and night to wait on us!"**

"_How can you be so heartless? I thought you liked the idea of me having a boyfriend…"_

"**Well, I did….then he died. Now, we need to get over the past and focus on the present and future!"**

"_So, you don't really care?"_

"**I could care less…if I tried, I would…"**

Shiriki was getting really close to getting an imaginary punch to the face. But, Surane was too upset over Sasori to do anything violent right now. Besides, violence was used as a last resort for Surane unless instructed. A few minutes later, she placed his heart back into the cylindrical container and stepped back from the body.

She glanced at the puppets lying next to him. For some reason, they could be compared to Sasori easily. After Surane stared at all three figures, the idea finally came to her mind.

"These are Sasori's parents…he mentioned that on the first day." she mused, realizing that she was talking to no one. "Who had the puppets to begin with?"

"No one really knows…What are you doing here?"

Surane whipped around and saw a fellow Akatsuki member standing less than twenty feet away. Judging from the voice, he sounded like a stern, demanding guy. Yes readers, its Itachi.

"I wanted to see for myself. Sasori's body, that is. Deidara would say anything to get my attention."

Her big brother walked next to her and glanced at Sasori. Then, he took a good look at the coat she was still wearing.

"Yes, Deidara would usually be the type to make himself a fool. Why are you wearing Sasori's Akatsuki cloak?"

"Because I can!"

**(Muffn: Heh! No stealing my lines!)**

"Because it was the only way I could sneak out of the base, without getting caught. Instead, Tobi caught me while he was coming inside."

"Tobi alerted Leader about that after you left. He immediately sent Zetsu to come and devour this body. You're lucky I got here first."

Surane looked back at the three figures and sighed deeply. Itachi started walking into the sunset. As mentioned earlier, he didn't really care about Sasori.

"I guess he meant something to you."

"Yeah…"

"Come on, we need to get to the Land of Rice Patties by midnight."

Surane nodded obediently and quickly followed behind. Not before stopping and taking off the coat.

"Should I just leave this here? No one will really need it."

"Take it with us. You will need it as soon as we get to Orochimaru's hideout."

"**I wouldn't be surprised if that gay snake lives in a hole."** commented Shiriki.

Itachi threw Surane's sleeping bag to her and picked up his own travel bag. They started traveling into the sunset.

* * *

Tobi smiled at his work. After warning Leader-san about Surane's fake betrayal, he was infuriated. The metal faced man began cussing a blue streak and throwing random items around the room. It was perfect. That was the first step to Tobi's secret plan. He just needed an even bigger push to get Leader even madder at Surane. Even though, she was related to…

* * *

Fortunately, Uchihas were really fast when it came to traveling. They made it to the hideout at exactly midnight. Both could sense hundreds of booby traps just waiting for intruders. Scary.

The entrance was less than a quarter of a mile away. Itachi glanced around for night guards while Surane kept counting the traps over and over again. Unbelievable…

"We will sleep for six and a half hours then start our way inside. Thankfully, there are no guards tonight. We shouldn't be caught anytime soon."

Surane agreed with him and began rolling out her sleeping bag. Even though they wouldn't get a full night's sleep, the darkness would feel as if it would last forever. She stopped herself from going inside the bag and sat for a few seconds. For some reason, sleep wouldn't be an option for her.

As every second passed, the darkness of the night seemed to grow more and more. Soon, the moon was behind a patch of clouds. During this period, evil voices were heard near Surane.

* * *

Inside, someone was looking out of the entrance of the base. It was staring at two distant figures on the hills nearby. The person went to the deep inner chambers of the gay snake's hideout. It stopped at a far door near the audience chamber and entered unexpectedly. The room had a single candle lit in a corner with someone meditating nearby.

"Do you think that it's just 'ok' to come in without permission, much less knocking!? Karin!!" he thundered.

The red head shuddered and still came forward with what she saw, while blushing when he said her name.

"I guess that my group's leader wouldn't be interested in two rogue ninja about a quarter of a mile from the base and booby traps." she countered. "Huh, Sasuke?"

"Of course he would…" Sasuke growled.

As Karin continued discussing her findings, Sasuke listened intently to every word. Keeping Karin as a lookout was the best plan he ever had. She didn't annoy him as much with the mindless flirting and the caring words. If he wanted that, Sasuke could have just gone back to Konoha and listen to Sakura and Ino.

Afterwards, the middle Uchiha got up and went to find his gay snake of a master. Strangely, he was also meditating, in a corner; except he had dozens of candles placed around him in no particular fashion. Awkward…

Sasuke explained the situation just outside the hideout. Orochimaru grinned evilly to himself.

"I suspect no one has done anything about them yet?"

"No"

"Then in that case…I will deal with them myself."

Just then, Kabuto stumbled upon them. He started telling talking to the both of them immediately.

"I just noticed two shinobi, one male and one female, near the hundreds of booby traps we set. They both went to sleep. Should I draw them out?"

"No need, Kabuto. I have a plan for the little girl. It will be a sleepless night for her." he grinned.

Slowly getting up, he blew out all the candles and walked to the entrance. Kabuto gave a confused glance to Sasuke, who in turn gave a shrug from the shoulders. Both shinobi walked behind Orochimaru. They could hear his low giggles which quickly turned into bursting laughter.

"Stop laughing at yourself." commented Sasuke.

Kabuto showed a worry look on the face. The Uchiha had always made smart remarks or demands that seemed to put Orochimaru out of his own leadership. Usually, the gay snake would leave it alone and continue with whatever. But when Kabuto did the same, Orochimaru would punish him for it. Unbelievable was the only word for that, only because Sasuke was Orochimaru's little pet.

Speaking of which, the lord gay snake called Sasuke forward.

"I want you personally to guard the outer perimeters. I will place a genjustu on the girl and there should be no one to mess this up. That girl will want to kill herself after experiencing this one."

Sasuke ran off to his post while Orochimaru came out of the hideout. Kabuto was ordered to stay inside unless someone came in another way. The snake sannin did hand signs for a straight five minutes while mumbling ancient Japanese language. Afterwards, he aimed the signs for the girl hiding in the hills.

Now, he was ready for the fun to begin…

* * *

The voices were coming at Surane from all directions. Random little voices that were saying cruel, hurtful words that she had heard over the 16 years as an Uchiha. They were mainly composed of the sayings from Father and Sasuke. None showed kindness or mercy.

Just hearing this was enough to make Surane grasp her ears in pain. The sounds were getting louder and louder the more she heard. Soon the voices were turning into visions of her past. From Father nearly drowning her at 6, to Sasuke telling her to leave the village at 14.

Unknowing, a snake started slithering towards Surane and started wrapping around her leg. She backed into a tree, waiting for a resolution.

* * *

**Surane: Cliffhanger alert! Cliffhanger alert!**

**Muffn: At least the romance crud is over with…**

**Surane: Okay…could we go to something else now? If all your gonna do is complain about that, then don't bother talking…**

**(Gaara is still playing Mario Galaxy)**

**Gaara: Muffn is blowing up…heh…**

**Muffn: What the-! That's not fair! I wasn't paying any attention**

**Gaara: Then that's your fault…**


	9. Orochigaywad's Hideout

**Surane: Well, no questions for Gaara as of 6/20.…it is very boring here…**

**Muffn: Why don't you try playing Mario Galaxy?**

**Surane: I'm the one who made the records on there…Gaara is in second to me…**

**Muffn: Ah! I see.**

**Gaara: I never knew you were blind…**

**(Surane and Gaara laugh hysterically while Muffn gives a death glare to both of them)**

**Surane: Gaara, you crack me up! Hah! (continues laughing)**

**Gaara: (still laughing)**

**Muffn: Shuddap you two!**

**Surane: Make me!**

**Muffn: (pounces on Surane like a cat)**

**Gaara: (watching the forming catfight) Wow…you females sure can put up a good fight…**

**Muffn and Surane: And don't you forget that! (continues fighting)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, Gaara, Itachi, etc. etc….**

* * *

_Recap:_

_The voices were coming at Surane from all directions. Random little voices that were saying cruel, hurtful words that she had heard over the 16 years as an Uchiha. They were mainly composed of the sayings from Father and Sasuke. None showed kindness or mercy._

_Just hearing this was enough to make Surane grasp her ears in pain. The sounds were getting louder and louder the more she heard. Soon the voices were turning into visions of her past. From Father nearly drowning her at 6, to Sasuke telling her to leave the village at 14. _

_Unknowing, a snake started slithering towards Surane and started wrapping around her leg. She backed into a tree, waiting for a resolution._

Now:

She couldn't feel the purple and black snake slithering up her leg. All her senses were being hypnotized by Orochimaru's genjustu. The visions were more like nightmares than dreams. Soon, they became a kaleidoscope of spinning colors. Looking at all of this was making Surane sick to her stomach.

The snake kept crawling up and soon it curled around her arms, immobilizing her. In the world of colors, Surane felt her arms stiffen and lock to her sides. Her legs could still move, but her eyes were too dizzy to do anything.

The colors began to fade away. Darkness was taking over her body and would probably kill her.

Shiriki was asleep while the whole racket was going on. Surane started waking her up, but for some reason her 'Inner' couldn't hear her. In fact, Surane couldn't hear her own voice in the darkness. The snake was already wrapped around her throat and was squeezing the breath right out. Its sharp fangs were ready to dig into her face.

Surane felt like she was at the darkest depths of the ocean. So much pressure was pounding on her body. It would drive anyone mad, like your insides were about to explode out of your body. Nothing was stopping this nightmare.

She wasn't strong enough to climb her way out…

She wasn't brave enough to face the fear of dying in an illusion…

She did have thoughts of ending this by stabbing herself right in the gut. It would be the only way out of the illusion. A chance to escape, for freedom.

The snake was mere seconds away from killing its prey. It just needed to squish out the last bit of life Surane had left. In about…

3...

Surane exhaled what was to be her last breath…

2...

Suddenly, ten kunai shot throughout the air and landed at the base of the tree. The serpent had screamed and made sounds like the whistling wind past your head. It dropped to the ground, letting its prey go. It went into nearby bushes and disappeared in a smoke cloud.

Surane looked at where the snake had vanished and questioned herself.

'Was that genjustu?'

* * *

"Curses!"

Orochigaywad screamed many strings of randomly colored words that could not be repeated. Kabuto rolled his eyes and questioned him.

"I guess it didn't work, huh?"

"No, It did not! I had her in my grasp! She could have been mine! Someone ruined my prized genjustu!"

As if on cue, Sasuke jumped down next to them. He whispered silently into Orochimaru's ear so that Kabuto wouldn't hear them. The snake smiled at his pet and turned back to the hills. Just knowing who the male was is good enough for him.

"When they ambush, lead the female to my lair."

Orochigaywad stood up and walked back inside with Kabuto following behind. Sasuke looked back to the hills. Many thoughts were racing in his mind.

First off, what was his big brother doing here in the first place? Sasuke was bewildered at his actions. Would Itachi dare come and ruin his quest for power.

Probably

But the main concern was the female that was with him. Was she some sort of apprentice? Or maybe she was Itachi's girlfriend…Hah! Yeah…right…Sasuke knew exactly who this female of question was. Of course he didn't bother telling Orochigaywad that she was his little sister, Surane.

* * *

"What's with the racket?" Itachi furiously yawned.

Surane looked back at him and didn't say a single word. He gave her a deep death glare while she shrugged her shoulders. Moments of silence later, he laid back down and yelled to her.

"Go back to sleep!"

"Heh…if only I could…" she mused.

Just then, Shiriki yawned and woke up too.

"**What did I miss?"**

"_Good morning…to answer you question: Breakfast…"_

"**Oh…bummer…"**

"_FOR A SNAKE!!"_

"**Oh…snap!"**

"_While you and Big Brother were sleeping, I was nearly snake chow! It wrapped around me and almost choked me to death!"_

"**Wow…wonderful acting…You deserve a Tony!"**

"_Oh…shut up, Shiriki! Anyway, someone came and scared the snake off…"_

"**Ya know…I think I felt another presence in my sleep…"**

"_And how does that help?"_

"**Well, it felt like Sharingan…"**

"_Impossible…unless…"_

Surane glanced up into the trees. Shiriki pretended to grab her head and turned it towards the spot the apparition was. Nothing, it seemed to have left a while ago but the scent of Sharingan was still fresh. She hopped up there and saw footprints turned back at the tree and towards Orochimaru's hideout.

"**It's Sasuke!"**

"_If I see that low-faced, back stabbing, flippin'-"_

"**Oh, and you tell me to watch my mouth…"**

Apparently, Itachi was awake and heard every single word that came out of Surane's mouth. She turned in his direction and smiled innocently.

"Who are you talking to…?" he questioned drowsily.

"Um…why don't we go and get a head start? The element of surprise is key to any success!"

"That's why it will be done at dawn."

"But, starting the plan at dawn is very cliché…don't you think?"

He blinked a few times before answering.

"I'm an S-ranked criminal. I don't really care about stuff like that…Now, please let me go to (bleeping) sleep."

With that, Itachi rolled over and started snoring instantly. Surane had wide eyes when she jumped back down to the ground.

"_Wow…I guess he really needs sleep or he is one grumpy brother."_

"**How does sleep make a difference? He seems grumpy all the time…"**

Surane gave her inner self a smack in the face. The insanity train had left and Shiriki was on it. After a few awkward moments, the youngest Uchiha came over to her sleeping bag and threw Sasori's Akatsuki cloak back on. Itachi may be patient, but Surane was ready to kick some sound butt.

* * *

Going around the booby traps were easy. All that was done was Surane threw a paper bomb and kunai to the nearest trap. Doing so, it triggered one trap which set off another which set off another and so on and so forth. Soon the thousands of traps were no more.

Looking back, Itachi still had his head down and the snore was still being loud.

"**Wow…heavy sleeper…"** mused Shiriki.

Surane shook it off and proceeded through no man's land. The barren waste land was filled with random little pieces and bites of trees, kunai with a mix of random pieces of metal. It was a war zone.

A half of mile later, she arrived at an entrance. Unsurprisingly, the gay snake man did live in a hole.

"**All I can say is wow…"**

"_That's what you said last time…"_

"**Ah…I see…"**

She rolled her eyes and proceeded with caution, in case there were any hidden traps. Which meant that any step could prove fatal.

* * *

10 minutes later, Surane was traveling down hallways lined with candles and weird spherical shapes on the walls. Every turn seemed like she had taken it only seconds ago. Arriving at a cross section, Shiriki was on the edge of cursing.

"**Why are we going around in circles? This is madness!!"**

"_I think your getting mad…"_

"**Hah! You just admitted that I am innocent of a nuclear monkey!"**

"_Um…you should probably lay down now…"_

"**Well, what did you expect o' brilliant one? I didn't get a full six hours of sleep like Itachi Sensei said we should."**

"_Its his fault for not starting the mission early…"_

"**Speaking of which…"**

Quiet footsteps were heard immediately. Surane drew her katana and stepped out of the light. This way she could get a glimpse of the person she was about to kill. Shiriki was biting her nails at the suspense. The person stopped in front of the light and waited. It slid a foot into the pool of brightness, a sandaled foot.

Which really didn't tell Surane anything. I mean, every ninja has sandaled feet. Even the townsfolk of Konoha have sandaled feet.

Anyway, the foot slid closer and closer. Finally it jumped and pushed Surane into a wall. She freaked out and tried to pull away, but it held her firm.

"Surane…" he spoke.

She opened her eyes and saw…

**(suspenseful music is playing loudly)**

"Itachi!?" she shouted, which nearly made the whole world wake up.

Said person blinked back at her, his face was still and calm.

"What the crap are you doing here? You said that we were gonna-"

He was fed up and decided to cover her mouth. Obviously, it was Shiriki who was talking smack to him. Finally, Surane took the hint and stopped talking. They were still in Orochimaru's lair and they still were in grave danger if there was any accidents.

"You need to learn how to shut up…I didn't get any sleep last night."

Saying that, he rubbed his eyes vigorously. Looking back at her, they blood shot and he had the Mangekyou turned off.

"Then, why are you here?" she whispered.

"'Cause I knew you wouldn't stay back there and be a good little apprentice."

Surane tried to walk around him, but he was holding her a good foot in the air and against a wall. Realizing this, he placed her down to the ground and rubbed his eyes some more.

"Since I can't use Mangekyou right now, you have to be my eyes for me."

"Sure thing…but how did you get past all the booby traps outside."

"I did the intelligent thing and went around them…"

Surane paused for a moment and gave a hatred glance at her oldest brother. Shiriki was laughing hysterically.

"**Sometimes…hah…your such an idiot…Hahahaha!"**

"_You have too many mood swings…"_

"**Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!"**

"_Oh, shut up…"_

She activated Mangekyou Sharingan and walked briskly behind her brother. A few more dark hallways later, and the occasional booby trap, both arrived at a room with columns and candlesticks everywhere. A rotting stench of blood was barely traceable but could still be smelled.

The Uchihas continued walking and hid behind a few pillars every now and then. They could sense presences around them. Ghosts or traveling souls, they didn't scare either of the siblings.

"So glad, you could make it…heh…" slithered a voice.

"Crap!"

A certain raven-haired teen slipped silently through the halls and made it to the room outside of the entrance hall. He could tell that both his siblings were wandering around carelessly, not aware about what Orochimaru was getting ready to do.

Something caught his attention, Itachi didn't have his Sharingan on. Other than the fact he was walking around half blind, this made him vulnerable to attacks.

Even though Sasuke's mission was to separate the girl from Itachi, he could help but hesitate. Maybe this was a good chance to take the jump on Itachi…

Suddenly, a kunai appeared at his neck and a familiar voice loomed over him.

"I don't think so…"

* * *

**Surane: Now that's what I call suspense!**

**Muffn: Eh…**

**Surane: Ahh…who asked you!?**

**Gaara: What happened to the catfight??**

**Muffn: Oh yeah…**

**(both girls start fighting again)**

**Gaara: Read and Review…blah…(continues playing pointless video game)**

**Surane: Oh yeah, A Tony is an award for broadway shows, actors and stuff like that. Its kind of like an Oscar...**


	10. Finding Purpose

**Surane: Well, it may have been a few months but I finally have a stinking life…**

**Muffn: Finally! Oh yeah, baby! (playing mindless video game and not listening to Surane)**

**Surane: Ahem…**

**Muffn: What?**

**Gaara: Apparently, she wants you to listen…**

**Muffn: Make me…**

**Surane: Okay…Muffn, you are fired.**

**Muffn: What!?! You can't fire me! **

**Surane: Apparently, I can…take her away!**

**Muffn: No! No! Noooooooooooooo!**

**(they literary take her away)**

**Surane: Um I was kidding…heh**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto.**

**Claimer: We do own Surane and Shita.**

**

* * *

**

ok, readers, srry about the drastically long wait, i know i have been distracted and, no it has not been a year since i last updated, finally i have a journal to help organize my story ideas and im completely crazy

_Recap:_

Is everyone happy now?

* * *

_Even though Sasuke's mission was to separate the girl from Itachi, he could help but hesitate. Maybe this was a good chance to take the jump on Itachi…_

_Suddenly, a kunai appeared at his neck and a familiar voice loomed over him._

"_I don't think so…"_

Now:

"Kabuto…this is my mission. Leave me alone." Sasuke spat in Kabuto's face.

"Well, Orochimaru recently gave explicit instructions for you to go in front of the main entrance to make sure that neither of those two escapes."

"Great, he gave his new host a century duty. Nice…"

"I would be nice if I were you." Kabuto remarked.

Sasuke did a 180 and faced him. "What are you talking about? I am nice to him; when I want to be."

"I meant me dumb butt. Just go already!"

"Fine, you're snappier than usual." Sasuke retaliated.

Doing so, the raven-haired teen walked briskly to the head of the base and sulkily took watch. The surrounding forest had a dense green aura floating about. As usual the birds and the occasional rabbit were not flying or hopping around, thanks to Orochimaru's pet snakes that roamed the grounds. Sasuke sighed at the thought of this boring normal position.

"Wait a second! This is supposed to be Kabuto's shift!"

Kabuto came out of his hole in the ground and looked up at him. "It is. What are you doing up there?"

Ignoring the real Kabuto, Sasuke cursed to himself, "Itachi…."

**

* * *

**

"You know, I shouldn't do any of your dirty work for you. It's not my job." Surane contradicted.

She had just produced a nearly perfect clone of Kabuto and without reference too. Difficult, yes, but nonetheless it was a special skill of Uchihas, forging fakes.

"Your job is to listen to me; no questions, no problem unless you're dying that is. That's how I picture an apprentice." Itachi said plainly.

Surane continued looking throughout the walls of Orochimaru's lair, searching for the gay snake himself. Despite this task proving difficult, her Mangekyou was wearing down on her stamina. Yawning from her lack of sleep, she aimed her Sharingan outside to see the sun was almost above the horizon.

"**Darn, I so freakin' tired…it seem that we have gone in circles. Maybe, we should have listened to Itachi-sensei and waited until dawn…"**

"_Shut up, Shiriki…Proving yourself to your sensei is a must for anyone…"_

"**Whatever…"**

"_Jeez, you're grumpy this morning…"_

"**Oh and watch out for the sound trio heading our way…"**

"_WHAT!?!"_

As if on queue, three random sound ninja came up to them, weapons ready and all. Surane whipped her braided hair around and immediately had two demon wind shurikens in her hands. Surprisingly, her 2-foot long braid had whipped into a face of the closest sound-ninja which was about to stab Itachi in the back. He fell weakly.

Itachi kill his enemy in a matter of seconds, without Mangekyou.

"Hmph" he grinned.

Surane had a bit of trouble with her foe. He was a swift dodger as well as ninjutsu. The youngest Uchiha had her faulty moments with this one. As she backed away from him, the shinobi on the ground was slowly recovering and was getting ready to strike Surane in the leg. Fortunately, Itachi slit his throat in the nick of time.

"Why didn't you give a warning?" His question sounded more like a demand.

Surane finally delivered a fatal blow to his head, after tripping him backwards. Blood had filled the long hallway and a small river formed and flowed down.

"Um, I had a small blank moment back there-Hey lets follow the blood!"

He gave a look of question then disapproval to her suggestion. Doing so, he walked the opposite way, the way they just came.

Surane glared at him and watched his retreating back in the candlelight. Looking the other way, she ran into the darkness away from her sensei and her only protection.

**

* * *

**

The middle Uchiha ran back inside past Kabuto. His Sharingan eyes flared wildly with every step he took. Orochimaru could sense his power thickening and growing on the inside.

"Heh, my little protégé has found an enticing prey." Orochimaru grinned. "I should introduce myself before this will get out of hand."

He continued slithering through the hallways of his supposedly 'secret' base and made his way to the grand audience chamber.

Along the way a fellow shinobi came up to him.

"Sir, we have affirmed that both Akatsuki members are in the building. One of which is Uchiha scent and the other is…"

"Spit it out, man. I haven't got all day…" The head snake scoffed.

"Its Sasori's cloak but it's not Sasori himself."

"Hmph…it's that girl I tried to kill earlier. Same orders apply: bring this girl to my lair, now!"

**

* * *

**

Sasuke ran through the hallways aimlessly, until he sensed a Sharingan presence that had just passed by. He glanced down and saw bloody footprints followed by a small river of ruby red blood with a stench of murder.

"Itachi's work no doubt…" Sasuke mused.

He rushed down the hallway, following the footprints. After a few minutes, he arrived to one of the many entrances to the audience chamber. The doors were cracked open a slight bit, shedding very little light into the dark hallway.

To his surprise he found…

**

* * *

**

Surane cautiously inched her way through the audience chamber. With every step, Shiriki was going berserk! If anything was worse, there was the underlying feeling that someone was watching her…maybe two some ones…

"**Ok, let's get the heck out of here please!"**

"_No, I've worked too hard to get this far to turn around."_

"**Not that, I meant let's get back to Sensei. He's gonna be so ticked when he sees that you are not behind him."**

"_I have followed that man for nearly 3 years. I'm not going back to his side again. There's a plan involved here…"_

"**What are you saying?"**

"_I paid a small visit to Tsunade a while back. You must have been sleeping, while she and I devised a small plan to get a certain person back to the Hidden Leaf Village."_

**

* * *

**

Tsunade shuffled her endless paperwork around, not really paying attention to what was written but listening to a 16-year old girl in her office. Afterwards, the girl sat down in the chair in front of her desk. The Hokage put the papers down and stood in silence for a few seconds.

"So, you're saying if we do that, then we could acquire our two Uchihas back and out of the hands of our enemies. But, Surane-"

Surane stood back up. "Lady Hokage, I'm sacrificing myself for the greater good and better future of this village by being a temporary double agent for you. The prize will be a former shinobi of this village."

"I figured we would have two shinobi back considering yourself as an equivalent." the blonde mused.

"I am still a shinobi of this village. I never joined the Akatsuki under my own self-being...it was Sasuke who left." Surane countered.

Tsunade thought to herself, while thumbing through more paperwork.

"You seriously think this will work, huh Surane?"

"I am most positively sure it will…as long as that backup will be waiting for my signal, it will work."

Surane's deep ebony eyes shone with the light in the room, showing a promise of commitment to Tsunade. This in turn gave Tsunade a new hope for the village's future.

Lady Hokage deeply sighed and said, "I have all faith in you that this will work."

"Thank you, ma'am."

The young Uchiha bowed graciously and turned to leave the Hokage office. Just reaching the door, Tsunade grinned at her.

"Surane, it was very nice to see you again, and you are becoming a strong young woman like I predicted."

Surane nodded her head, to herself in happiness. Someone was finally proud of her.

**

* * *

**

After a small flashback, Surane continued her inching away towards the center of the room. She slowly crept her way past the pillars of candles. Her katana was brandished and ready for more action. She moved along the lights from the pillars.

Silent shadows slithered past her own; voices could be heard echoing from wall to pillar and back to wall. Every single glance that was taken could be the last or another chance to move your eyes before dying. Rarely, anyone was able to escape the lair much less this particular room.

Finally, footsteps were heard coming from the door Surane had entered through. The massive doors slammed shut and sounded as if they bolted shut.

"**So much for an exit…"** Shiriki whispered in Surane's head.

"_No, there should be more doors around here. Especially if this is the audience chamber, there is at least one trap door and another formal entrance."_ Surane had thought all of this through.

Suddenly, another door bolted tight with a loud bang, like a shotgun.

"**There goes that 'formal' exit…"**

Surane had just then felt scared. She didn't have Itachi to protect her now, because she wanted to be an individual away from the Akatsuki. Now, her life was on the line even greater than when she entered this room. Her fate was sealed after the first step inside.

Voices bounced off the walls again and they came to her just a few mere seconds after being said.

"Find the intruder…"

"Bring its' head to Orochimaru and he will pay handsomely."

Surane leaned farther into the pillar, on the verge of crying her heart out for Sensei. If this was to be the end, alone and forgotten, then it would be done. No one had cared for her or loved her as a sister anymore, not even Itachi.

The answers to her life, that she sought most, could not be found.

Suddenly, an older male teen jumped in front of her and held a kunai to her throat. She let a small tear fall on her cheek and drop to the ground. The teen wiped the stripe of wetness off her face and whispered in her ear.

"You need to get out of here…now"

* * *

**suspense...oh you all can live until then...**


	11. Fateful Meetings

**Hey Ya peoplez of fanficiton...Yes I know its been forever since ive updated but now theres 5 chappies to make it up...i hope...**

**Shita: Hey tell them about me!!!!**

**Surane: Oh ok, ladies and gentlemen this is Shita Uchiha....muffn's and my friend...**

**Shita/Aya: Actually im changing my name to Aya...its pretty...**

**Surane: Ah...ok...and my name is still Surane so no name changing for me...yay...**

**Aya: Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto we own Surane and Aya**

**Surane: Nice job...**

**Aya: Thanks...and what's with the three dots at the end...Hmmmm?**

**Surane: I don't know...**

* * *

"You need to get out of here…now"

* * *

Surane glanced up a few seconds after he bent over to check the floor she was standing on. He politely pushed her away and started working on the floor. Shiriki was excitedly jumping up and down in Surane's head.

"**OMG!!!! It's SASUKE!!!! Lemme at 'im! Lemme at 'im!"**

"_No way! Impossible! That cannot be him!"_

"**Yet it is! I'm gonna come out and give it to him good! Oh, STOP CRYING!!!!"**

Surane wiped a few tears away and looked down to see the chicken butt sticking up to her face. Shiriki kept up her rampage and let a few colorful words fly out. To Surane's indiscretion, Shiriki had said all the colorful words with Surane's mouth, which meant Sasuke heard her.

He turned around and gave her the Uchiha glare with intense Sharingan.

"What did you just call me?" he questioned

The youngest Uchiha averted her eyes in time and stared at her feet for a second. It was a second too long.

A silent kunai flew through the air and landed in her right leg. The thrower got closer to the Uchiha and hid in the shadows again, throwing shuriken at both of them. Sasuke opened a small hatch door and jump in. Surane followed behind him.

"Lose the cloak! They can smell Akatsuki scents on you!" Sasuke yelled to her.

As more shuriken flew past them, Surane was struggling to get the kunai out of her leg. The Akatsuki jacket blocked her arms from reaching the kunai. It seemed that what her brother said was true. The jacket was slowing them down.

"_I'm not getting rid of this jacket! Its Sasori's and I love him!" _she screamed to Inner Demon.

"**Well, if they can track you, thanks to that jacket, then maybe you should take it off…"**

"_But-"_

Suddenly, a pale man with long black hair stopped in front of her. His eyes glimmered brightly as the questionable guy approached her.

"Why hello my dear…heh…" he grinned.

Surane dropped her jaw, frozen now, as he walked closer and closer. Shiriki was trying everything to get her to snap out of it, but alas, it came to no avail.

"Orochigaywad…you piece of-"

"Ah yes, all you youth these days: calling your elders gawd-forsaken names that should never even be heard in your ears much less spoken by young lips, especially in the face of danger…heh…" grinned the snake-sage.

"**Geez…the rumors are true…"**

"_Rumors?"_

"**Itachi, Kisame, Pain and Sasori-kun were right…Orochimaru rambles about the teens these years…"**

Surane rolled her eyes to the gay snake and finally managed to get the stupid kunai out of her bleeding leg. It was amazing how her leg isn't disabled from it.

"You might want a medic to check that leg out. Might I suggest my own, Kabuto?"

The girl glared back at him and stood up with almost no difficulty.

"I'll tell you what-"

Suddenly, a dark figure stood in front of her, separating them from each others' glares. He knocked Orochimaru back a few steps and showed his blade in the dim torchlight.

"Touch her, and I will destroy you…"

**(line)**

Itachi decided to finally look behind him, something he rarely did, but with Surane being so silent and the only one there to watch his back, he had to after 30 minutes. Well at least this would explain why she was silent…no one was behind him.

"That darn girl is getting on my last nerve. I will never bother with her again after this mission is over." he grumbled to himself.

The Mangekyo Sharingan reactivated immediately when two figures came running at him.

"You disrespected your sensei!!!" a female's voice shouted while huffing for breath.

"I disrespect him all the time including training, now stop talking about it!!!!" this time it's a male's voice.

"But still, you should be grateful that your sensei would waste time to teach lessons to people, especially you!!!"

"Oh shut up, who taught you? A hermit?"

The two figures halted to a sharp stop in front of Itachi. Shock washed over their faces. Apparently Itachi's student and Sasuke have finally ran into him.

Surane smuggled her smile into the grim darkness. "Actually, Big Brother taught me…"

Sasuke's eyes became angry in half a second flat. His three comma Sharingan was nothing compared to Itachi's fatal glare that instant.

"YOU TAUGHT SURANE?!?!?!"

Itachi merely blinked at him, thinking of all the profanities he can shout to Surane after this whole mission would be over. Surane got in the way of both of them.

"Apparently, Big Brother thinks I'm more special than you, Hah!"

"Of course, he always spoiled little Surane because of Father who hated her with all his heart, while I tried desperately tried to replace you and show him that I was more special than you could ever be!"

"**Wow, this nutcase picked up on Orochimaru's rambling just as well as the original…"**

Surane giggled aloud as Sasuke pulled out his sword and threw his whole body into an attack mode. Itachi quickly pulled Surane away before the Chidori sword could slice her arm off.

"Darn it, I had perfect aim.." scowled Sasuke. "I should kill you both for breaking and entering."

"We are only here to kill Orochimaru, we don't have time to deal with you, Sasuke, now go away." replied Itachi.

A sudden boom, went off around them, sending all three of them tumbling into a wall or to the cold ground. Small rock sediments came loose from the ceiling and fell around them.

"Crud, they discovered my doppelganger." cursed Sasuke, just before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I wonder who is _they_?" questioned Surane, dusting the dirt off Sasori's jacket.

Itachi swiftly stood up and didn't bother dusting off his clothes. A small chatter seemed to be going on nearby, which quickly turned into a brawl in a matter of seconds.

"It seems Konoha shinobi have also invaded the lair. Time to go." he grumbled. "We have to try again some other time. Leader-san won't like this at all."

"Wait, Sensei, I think I can scare them off. I'll use my katana!" said the now eager Surane.

She drew out her sword and waved it around like an amateur. Itachi shook his head disapprovingly, and so he came forward to take it away from her, but the eager Uchiha ran off in the direction Sasuke had gone.

"_I'm gonna prove to Leader-san that Itachi-sensei is a good teacher, despite the rumors those guys spread…"_

"**You go girl…but when are you gonna shoot the signal for your backup?"**

"_Give Itachi time to start running after me, it shouldn't take too long and besides it will take forever to find out where the Konoha ninja are…"_

Surane sheathed her sword swiftly and made a quick left turn. At the end of it hallway shone bright light that seemed to be coming from the outdoors.

"Finally, a way out! Hallelujah!!!" she praised.

Realizing this, the Uchiha rushed quickly at it with an unknown speed. Hard footsteps were 15 seconds behind her followed by silent deep breathing. Itachi was keeping up with her.

As Surane found her exit, the sun shined too brightly for her face and closed her eyes, forcing her to run blinded. She covered her face with her arms and immediately lost balance. She felt herself tumbling down a steep slope and finally stopping after knocking something down.

"Hey!!! Whats big idea, huh?" exclaimed a deeply irritated voice.

Just to Surane's right, there was a high girly voice that shriek in some sort of gasp and scream at the same time.

"Akatsuki!!!!" it rang in her ears.

"_Oh shoot, Sasori's jacket got me in trouble…"_

"**I knew you should've left it, but noooooooo….. We must take the darn thing because its 'so precious'…."**

"_Oh shut up already you nasty Shiriki…"_

Now, Surane felt a thick rope bound her arms and hands behind her. A thought flashed in her mind, Itachi hadn't followed her out.

Her head was lifted for a few seconds of examination and she took her time before opening her eyes to meet her captor.

"**Oh no, you have got to be kidding me…"**

* * *


	12. Back to Konoha with Escorts

**Aya: 'The hills are aliiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvveeeeeeee, with the sound of muuuuuuuuuusssssssssiiiiiiiiiiicccccc'**

**Surane: *appluades* **

**Aya: Thank you, Thank you, I will be here for a long long long long long time....**

**Surane: Huh? Oh...whatever...**

**Aya: Excuse me...?**

**Surane: I just finished the 16th chapter and it should be uploaded by next weekend...i hope...**

**Aya: I guess that means the peoplez of fanfiction have quite a bit of reading ahead of them...**

**Surane: Yeah...i guess but this time i should keep going till the end...**

**Aya: What about the sequel?**

**Surane: Um heh...*covers her mouth* You are not allowed to talk about that....heh...**

**Aya: *moves the hand* What about the sequel after the next sequel?**

**Surane: Ugh...shuddap!!!!**

**Disclaimer: We dont own Naruto, we do own Surane and Shiriki and Aya**

* * *

"**Konoha ninja?"** gasped Shiriki in a mocking tone.

Surane instantly met eyes with a small black eyes and a helmet of some sort bearing the hidden leaf symbol on the forehead with hints of brown hair showing. He seemed to be in his middle or late twenties of age.

He spoke in a different voice. "Guys, its not who you think it is."

The man lifted Surane up by the shoulders and set her sitting up against a dead tree. He pulled out a scroll from his far back pocket and started reading out descriptions to his teammates.

"Long black hair in a braid, onyx eyes, no headband in visibility, and black male shinobi boots."

With every description, the fellow three teammates carefully examined every feature spoken aloud. Once the older man was done, all pairs of their eyes were set on the Akatsuki cloak.

"**Oh jeez, they think we are part of the Akatsuki… What do we do?"**

"_Relax, Shiriki…"_ she thought calm thoughts of warmth and trust. _"I think this is the backup Lady Hokage sent."_

The Uchiha smiled warmly at them and glanced every one of them over. There was a tall pale teen standing farthest to her right with pants way to low for anyone and a small shirt that hardly covered his arms or stomach. He could easily be mistaken for a ghost. The farthest right was a not-so-tall young woman with blossoming pink hair and a more sensible outfit with knee-cut shinobi boots with heels. The last was the teen in the middle, with vibrant yellow hair and ocean blue eyes, Surane held back a blush as she recognized his face the most…

…even though his face was shooting a 'I'll kill you glare'.

Surane lowered her eyes to the ground. Even though she recognize him, somehow he seemed more…mature…and…slightly handsome…

"**Don't you think about falling for another guy, this one is a doofus…"**

The apparent leader smiled back warmly and untied her hands. Almost instantly, the blonde walked up to her and kneeled down to her eye level. Surane gazed back, using all her emotional strength to hold back a blush. The leader sighed and pulled the blonde teen away while the Uchiha stood up.

"Forgive him, he doesn't know any better." he chuckled.

The teen faced him and steamed madly. "I know better, Yamato sensei. Its Sai who doesn't give a care, especially around us."

The teen ghost simply smiled and quickly got lost in deep thoughts and low mumbles from his lips. Everyone stared for two seconds at him and eventually, the pink-haired shinobi nodded truthfully. "Actually, Naruto, you don't have very good manners yourself."

"Speak for yourself, Sakura." Naruto grumbled.

Upon the phrase, the kuniochi came up with flaring eyes and put the poor teen into a headlock. She spared no mercy as she pummeled with her gloved fists. Surane let a sweat drop from her forehead.

"This is Lady Tsunade's idea of backup? I was expecting jonin and maybe Anbu Black Ops…I don't know." she snapped.

Yamato came over to her and kneeled beside her. She leaned her head next to his face, listening.

"Well, truth be told, Lady Hokage is a bit short-handed right now. So many emergency missions have been calling for high level jonin and Anbu. I'm sorry if we didn't come to expectations, but this is the best our village can do for now…."

He bent down closer and whispered in her ear.

"…Surane Uchiha."

"**Whoa…how does he-….what in the-…HUH?!?!?!"**

"I hope your not startled but Lady Hokage gave me the finer details."

"Do the others know?" she questioned silently.

"I figured you, of all people should be easily recognized by Sakura and Naruto…" He glanced at the two spoken people and looked back at her, "I honestly thought so.."

She stood up and, for the first time in forever, took of Sasori's jacket. An inside pocket came inside out and a Konoha headband fell out. Even after two and a half years, it was still clean. The three gaped at the headband and Naruto struggled out of the fatal headlock.

"A Konoha headband?" he gasped.

Within a second flat, he pulled out an old photo from his back pocket and showed it to Sakura. She glanced over it and nodded to him.

"I do see a fair resemblance…"

Surane tilted her head at the remark while Shiriki blinked blankly.

"**Resemblance? You only look a lot like mother but they wouldn't even know who she is…"**

"_Maybe…they remember me…"_

"**You only met them for one day. How can they possibly remember you after two and a half years…"**

Naruto started a pattern of looking up at Surane then down back at the photo. Sai seized the photo with swiftness and glanced at every detail. His own black eyes started looking back and forth without moving his head. Yamato stole a glance at the photo as well before Naruto snatched it back.

Surane gulped silently as the blonde approached her and handed the old picture to her. "Have you ever seen this girl before?"

**(line)**

"Darn it, she tricked me." Itachi muttered to himself.

Surprising to him, Surane had tried to outsmart him with the 'innocent little Uchiha girl act'. Down where she fell was Konoha ninja waiting after a failed attempt to capture Sasuke, and if Itachi had followed then there was no chance of any one of those people surviving. Including Surane…

The reason why is because, for the first time in years, he was mad. Actually, it is the first time he actually had emotion ever since the Uchiha Massacre, and Surane was the one who did this to him. She stabbed him right in the back and destroyed his trust in her.

Then again, he had left her after killing the family, trained her without expressing and loving brother emotion and showed no comfort when Sasori died. Apparently, he made the 'worst brother ever list', he was probably at the top.

Well, to him this must be Surane's way of getting back at him and now he felt like killing her, but now his brotherly instinct was kicking back in. She needed to leave the Akatsuki household. She needed to be with teens her own age instead of masochistic adults who enjoyed killing as a hobby. Besides if she would grow to eligible marriage age…well her inner beauty is starting to show…

Even if she would just take her hair out of that braid and put it down, she would look almost exactly like mother…

He sighed and ran back down the hallway until he found a ceiling. It was a flat ceiling with curves repeating on top of one another and seemed to be thin. Itachi cast Mangekyo in his mind and the ceiling exploded above and around him. Soon, Amerterasu flame started eating away at the weak walls, inch by inch. Now, it was uncontrollable, Itachi had begun disintegrating the empty lair.

Hopefully, Surane and the others would leave before the flames of hatred and murder surrounded them and ended the future of Konoha.

**(line)**

Naruto held the photo before her. It was a young girl with long black hair deep onyx eyes and a smirk with the Uchiha feel to her. Despite her outfit being mismatched, she seemed to have this warm comfort glow of a child.

"**Huh…you were an ugly little girl at 13..."**

Surane grimaced and stared at the photo more carefully then stared into Naruto's blue eyes. He stared back deeply into hers. They remained silent for a full minute and it was the blonde who broke the silence.

"Well? Have you seen her or not?"

Yamato frowned and scratched the back of his head while Sai raised and eyebrow and listened carefully. Sakura smiled to herself, she already knew who this teenage was and it was just like Naruto to not recognize some people off the bat.

Surane smiled and turned to photo to face him.

"Don't you know this is an old picture? Do you have a recently updated one?"

"I'm afraid I don't…" he sighed putting it back in his butt pocket.

Suddenly, there was a giant black fireball traveling a few hundred miles per hour up into the air. The onyx flames rained down on the whole destroyed snake lair and small specks landed on all of them.

Yamato looked around with a serious look.

"We need to leave, now." he barked the order.

Everyone agreed, and they all ran into a field far away from the burning site. Despite how far they went, the fire could still be seen for miles. Luckily, mist ninjas were living nearby and were currently putting out the strange fire. The Konoha team found a separate forest on the edge of the field and quickly went to the center.

There was evidence of old campfires everywhere. Apparently, this was a safe haven for travelers and whatnot, but since they were all shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, danger and death could be just around the corner.

Surane found dry, broken branches and quickly made a fire as twilight came upon them. Sakura pitched a tent for her and Surane while the guys decided to be men and sleep outside and guard the tent. Of course, neither of the women didn't mind.

Nighttime came upon them like a wolf on his prey, and soon all the guys fell asleep. Sakura kept Surane awake with a quick shoulder rub every few minutes.

"I can't believe you are still alive, Surane." she whispered happily as she hugged the young Uchiha. "Everyone at the village thinks you are dead and that you are a ghost haunting the woods."

"Yeah, I'm sure they do. Well anyway, I guess it took you no time to figure out who I was." Surane smiled.

"I completely knew off the bat; I just wanted Naruto to figure it out for himself before we get back to Lady Hokage."

**If only he would…if only…**

"Anyway, Surane, what exactly did happen when u 'disappeared'?"

Surane let out a mournful sigh and explained the best she could on the night she and Sasuke disappeared. It was a very painful memory for her still, but every once in awhile she had to let it out, and Itachi was never one to listen to others' problems.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess Sasuke would do something like that…" Sakura sighed.

"**Ya think you Sasuke obsessed fan…"**

Surane rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, "I'm sorry if I ruined your fan girl view of Sasuke. He is not what everyone thinks he is, and yet even though he wants something his way occasionally, he will do the right thing regardless."

"So your saying even though he tried to kill you, he might be a good person?" Sakura perked up.

"Way, way, way, way, way deep down I'm sure he is." Surane giggled.

Both girls said good night to each other and they both went to sleep. Before dawn, Surane woke up and crawled out the tent. Up in the sky, zillions of stars were shining brightly upon her face as the heavens greeted the dawn.

"Forgive me, Big Brother." she whispered.


	13. On the Road Again

**Surane: Ok first off...I know i made quite a few spelling errors in the last chapter and no doubt that there will be more**

**Aya: *makes a phone call* ok thanks...we will see you soon...**

**Surane: Who was that?**

**Aya: I have invited a surprise guest to come over!!! I'm so excited...**

**Surane: Ok Ill order the pizza and sushi!!!**

**Aya: Ewwww...you dont mean?**

**Surane: No...pizza from one place and sushi from another...ok?**

**Aya: Oh ok, you scared me there for a minute...**

**Surane: Trust me the insanity train has left and thankfully no one is on it...**

**Disclaimer: We dont own Naruto and the group, but we do own Surane Aya and Shiriki**

**Aya: Please take some cookies on your way out and some chocolate milk too.**

* * *

The tent was packed and Naruto stamped out the last of their campsite fire before they headed on to the Hidden Leaf Village. Yamato stood in front to lead them while Naruto and Sai kept their distance away from each other. Sakura walked alongside the backpack-less Surane who had tied the Akatsuki cloak around her waist.

Yamato coughed a bit and spoke after a complete hour of silence.

"So, Miss, the only items you have currently is: your ninja weapons, that katana dangling at your side, a few medicine balls, the jacket around your waist and the clothes on your back. Right?"

"Yes, Captain Yamato…" Surane spoke up. "My backpack was left behind outside of Orochimaru's lair."

"How about a place to stay?"

Surane paused and stopped walking for a bit. She remembered the last time she stayed at her home in the Uchiha Plantation, when Sasuke was still there. Since now he was gone, she could go back in and stay there. Although, a huge plantation is way too much room for one female teenager with hardly a backpack.

Sakura stopped as well and watched her thoughtful face. Naruto turned his head and eventually he and the other two males stopped. Surane looked up at them and smiled a bit.

"I'm not sure if I can stay where I hope to stay. I will have to ask Lady Tsunade." she laughed lightly.

Naruto glared at her face with narrow eyes. As the team started walking again, he took more glances at her face and continued narrowing his eyes.

"You look very familiar to me. I just can't figure out who you are and its killing me." he grumbled to her.

"Well, try guessing my name and you might remember…eventually." she suggested.

"Okay," he smiled and started going into deep thought.

Apparently, Naruto had trouble remembering things. He kept walking straight when the path turned, he started running into trees and bushes and whatnot, and who knows what else bad happened to him.

Sai felt an opportunity to say something, so he did, "Don't hurt yourself, Naruto."

Surane raised her eyebrow to him. Sakura shook her head and stared at the ground and Yamato proceeded to ready himself, in case Naruto or Sakura would come at Sai with a not-so-friendly punch in the face.

"That's the first time I ever heard him say a word." mused Surane.

"And it probably won't be the last…" sighed Sakura. "He's gonna be in for it soon."

The five-some kept walking at the same pace with hardly any delay at all. There was the occasional river or small stream with fresh spring water flowing, or the berry bushes with exotic wild fruit that gave a nice snack every once in a while.

Surane wished she had a plant identification book or even a sketch pad of some sorts, so she could compare pictures to some plant books in Konoha…if they were running from tree limbs to limbs they would be halfway there by now.

The sun started setting in the east and shone brightly against everything, causing a silhouette of trees and mountains against an orange with purple-clouded sky. The girls found it breathtaking.

"We can camp here for tonight…" commanded Yamato.

Sai dropped his bag near a thick oak stump and promptly sat down. Naruto grimaced at him and started unrolling a sleeping bag while still trying to figure out their company's name. Finally, he stared at the onyx-eyed girl and boldly stood to his feet.

"What are your interests?" he spoke with a serious look about him.

Surane was startled by the question, but she quickly shook off the feeling and smiled warmly at him.

"I love animals. My favorite hobbies are researching, medicine, and reading books. Does that help?" she grinned.

"Yeah…" he yawned.

Sakura came up behind him and jerked his shoulder violently. Both Surane and Sai had a small grin and giggle to themselves at the sight.

"Come on, Naruto. You can't already be tired; we haven't even caught dinner yet." the pink hair teased him. "You're the 'number one hyper-active knuckleheaded ninja of the Hidden Leaf'. 'Energetic' is your middle name."

Sai spoke up, from where he sat firmly planted on his stump seat.

"All of that running into trees, bushes and other things must have taken all the energy away. Is the removal of energy called 'fatigue'?"

Sakura nodded and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Yamato nodded to the pale ghost as well.

"Yes, it also means you are tired. Everyone feels that way at least once a day. Its normal."

"I wasn't talking to any of you people. I was talking to our 'new' girl." Sai grinned in Surane's direction.

Sakura let one vein pump in her forehead and eventually relaxed. It wasn't like Sai to be respectful to anyone, especially some stranger who was an Uchiha. Then again, if Naruto found out Surane was right there then that would be a miracle, or else Lady Tsunade would have to reveal her identity.

Surane quietly sat down on the grass with a somewhat deep stream behind her. She shied from Sai's gaze and looked back at the blonde ninja. Despite the awkward frown on his face that aimed at the pale ghost, she saw a sweet sensitive gaze in his eyes. They were small tidal pools of ocean water beckoning everyone to the comfort and safety of a calm sea.

What else she noticed was his vibrant blonde hair. It could clearly stand out from a mile away, and his hair looked like the sand that surfaced his ocean eyes. The glimmer of sunset raved upon his bushy hair like fireflies dancing on a dreamy wheat field. She really couldn't help but stare and soon a small pink blush came to her cheeks.

"***YAWN* So? What did I miss?"**

"_Huh? Oh, hi.."_

"**Okay, why are you blushing?"**

"_Um…I am getting…a fever!!!"_

"**You seemed fine before I took a nap…Now what's going on? Are you crushing on another guy?"**

"_Maybe…"_

"**Oh really??? Hmmmm… Dazed-and-dumbfounded-Uchiha-getting-slapped-by-a-fish say what?"**

"_What?"_

Before poor Surane knew what the heck Shiriki was talking about, amazingly a 5 pound fish jumped out of the water and smacked the Uchiha straight on the face. She flinched back from its wet scaly skin and rolled backwards into the 4 and a half foot deep stream. Now, she started freaking out.

"OH MY GAWD, HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!!" she screamed.

Everyone turned their eyes on the fish that caused her to fall. It had its lips caught on a hook connected to a thin ninja wire running all the way to a flimsy stick in Sai's hand.

"SAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" shouted Sakura. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!!"

He shrugged happily and dropped the stick. Apparently, he didn't know what was going on.

Surane continued to struggle in the water, gasping for every breath that came to her. The water wasn't terribly cold, but she still continued to flail about in the water like she was a fish herself.

Yamato grabbed her wet arms, near her shoulders, and strongly pulled her out without hesitation. Surane climbed out of the river as he pulled; Sakura came over with a spare washcloth from her pack while Naruto watched them.

"Surane? Surane? Are you okay?" asked Yamato. "Your out of the water now."

The young Uchiha looked at the ground with wide eyes and continued screaming as memories of Fugaku throwing her into the Uchiha lake had come back vividly.

"No, Father!! I don't wanna die!!!" she cried.

Sakura wiped the cloth over her face and around her neck. The water quickly ran down from the Uchiha's body and soaked into the ground beneath her. Naruto came up to her looked at her frightened face more closely.

"Surane? Uchiha Surane?" he said to the shivering girl.

Suddenly, it seemed at that moment Surane's fear of water had escaped from her mind. The memories faded away at the sight of Naruto's face. She stopped shivering and looked back at him, feeling much better as before.

"Yes?" she answered back.

"Its you? You really are alive!!! I knew it, and now I am one step closer to finding Sasuke…again!!" he shouted triumphantly.

"Naruto, calm down. Surane is scared out of her wits from the water; she doesn't need another fear at this moment."

"Its not my fault, its Sai's."

As if on cue, Sai raced up to them and kneeled down to Surane and Sakura's level, like a humble servant of sorts. Naruto rolled his eyes and Yamato took deep breaths, trying to hold back a well deserved punch for his pale ghost teammate.

"I am so sorry, Lady Uchiha. May I offer you dry clothes to keep you warm tonight?" he boldly asked directly to Surane's face.

She stared back blankly and shook her head no. Sakura punched the ghost right in the nose and sent him sailing backwards and hitting his head on the stump.

"When you said 'dry clothes', we all know you meant the clothes your wearing now and we will never want to see anything on your body. We don't even like seeing your flat, uninteresting stomach and waist."

Surane shuddered slightly, thinking of how his clothes would fit on her. If one thing was covered, there was a chance the other might not be. Awkward…

"For your information, I'm well-built; at least more than Naruto. All he has a flab for a chest." Sai smiled at his own joke.

Sakura straightened up and came forward at Sai. His face changed from amusement to shock in a split second. The pale ghost turned frantically and ran away from the rosette-haired woman. She spat out loads and loads of colorful words that would put the brightest rainbow to shame. Even her Inner was scared to death.

"Would you quit insulting people!?!?!?!?! There are people who are even more rude than you but they don't take it out on the same people over and over again!!!!!!" she screamed at him with big eyes.

Sai continued running away from her. They didn't stop until a few hours later, when Surane had caught more fish and was currently cooking it over the fire on a flat clean stone. The pale ghost literally dropped to ground beside the Uchiha. His face was covered in huge bruises that wouldn't heal for weeks.

"I'm sorry!!!! Please forgive me!!!" he forcefully shouted through quiet lips.

Surane had already gotten over it, but she looked at him and whispered to him.

"Did Sakura make you say that?"

"Yes…" he cowered at the name.

"Then I don't forgive you." she said aloud and straightened up. "Now get ready to eat dinner or Naruto will eat it for you."

He complied as Sakura came back as well. She sat promptly next to Surane's right. Naruto sat about 6 feet away from them, next to Yamato-sensei. All though, he was hungry, his stomach couldn't fathom the fact that it was Surane sitting there.

"Is their something on your mind, Naruto?" questioned the brown haired man.

"That's Surane…sitting right there?" he wondered aloud.

"Yes."

"Uchiha Surane?"

"I'm sure she is. That girl looks a lot like the girl in your photograph, so it has to be her."

"But…"

He pulled the photo out of his pocket for the 50th time that day and scanned the features once more with his eyes. Despite the fact her hair was longer, the facial features were the same: black enchanting eyes, the smooth soft pink lips, the perfect…nose…

Wait, did he just think about those adjectives about the Uchiha?

"Eh…never mind…" Naruto mumbled.

The blonde replaced the photograph and got up to his feet. He walked past the fire and went to the river that Surane fell in. Speaking of which, the girl lifted a large leaf, with Naruto's fish fully cooked upon it, and gestured it toward him. He pushed it away and spoke promptly and coldly.

"I'm not hungry."

Surane laid the fish back down on the ground and looked at the fire. Sakura glanced at her depressed face and looked at Naruto's retreating back. Sai eyed the fish and politely asked,

"Can I have it?"

**(line)**

A pair of blood red eyes followed the blonde Kyuubi boy to the river. Even though he was separated a good 20 feet away from the rest, there was no chance to capture the nine tails just yet. Besides, Surane would notice in a heartbeat that Naruto was gone.

She seemed to have this glowing aura around her and a special smile that was rarely shown to others. He would recognize this sign from miles away.

Itachi saw that Surane had fallen in love…again…


	14. Naruto's Flashbacks

**Aya: I've noticed that when the text says '*line*' theres no line...what's up with that?**

**Surane: Well, It's because im on a computer with a limited time and besides its not mine so i cant hog it to myself...**

**Aya: Ah, I see...**

***the pizza and sushi arrive***

**Aya: Alright, now we can get this party started!!!!**

**Surane: Now people can have cookies, sushi or pizza...so now everyone doesnt have to take the sweet stuff if you are on a diet...**

**Aya: True...my guest should be arriving soon...**

**Surane: Next chapter?**

**Aya: Yeah, should be by then...**

**Surane: Ok**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto but we do own Aya, Shiriki, and Surane...and the soon special guest...**

**Aya: Ok go ahead and read on fellow fanfiction-uh-fans?**

**Surane: Eh, that's good enough...**

* * *

Naruto dropped to his knees next to the river bank and untied his headband from his forehead. It shone when he turned it to face the moonlight and the stars reflected brightly as well. He laid it next to him and stared at his reflection in the river, as he remembered the day he heard one of the most disturbing news of his life.

***flashback***

Lady Tsunade looked through random paperwork and glanced at Naruto as he and Jiraya came through the gate, heading to two years of private training.

"Jiraya," she started. "I must tell Naruto something quickly."

"Fine by me, Tsunade. Just hurry please he have many miles to cover in one day." he stated seriously.

"Trust me, it won't take too long." she assured.

Naruto looked up at her and smiled happily. He was raring to go on this new training with his sensei for two years.

"Did you wanna wish me good-bye?" He grinned.

"That's not the first thing I had on my mind. Anyway, I'm afraid you might want to give up any hope you have of finding her."

"?" he tilted his head at her.

"Uchiha Surane has been declared missing." she stated quickly without hesitation.

"What?" he shouted.

He already knew that Sasuke was gone for a good two years, that's why Naruto was going on this training with Master Jiraya. But, Surane!?!?! She's innocent and there was no way someone like her would go off for no reason. How could that nice girl be missing?

Surprisingly, he knew enough about her from only one day of meeting her.

"She's been gone ever since Sasuke had left the village…and we believe she's dead. Blood was found not too far from this exact gate."

Naruto stared at the ground in shock. He had lost two Uchihas, even the one he liked the most. Surane was an automatic friend to him. She seemed kind enough to be a wonderful friend to him, better than Sasuke anyway.

"She's not dead." he stated back at Tsunade.

The Hokage staggered back a bit and looked at both him and Jiraya. The frog sannin placed a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder and glanced back at Lady Tsunade.

"Blood? Is that all you found?" he asked.

"Well, yes. There was a lot of blood and most of it was Surane's; the very little of it was Sasuke's mixed in with it. Still, with so much blood loss, Surane would've stood no chance walking away from that battle." the slug sannin replied, solemnly, back.

Suddenly, an Anbu landed in front of the three depressed people and forwardly handed a piece of paper at the fifth Hokage. He shook it desperately meaning, 'Take it now!!!'

"Ok, Ok…I've got it." she exclaimed harshly back at the guy, while grasping it. "State your name while your at it…"

The guy refused immediately and turned back around, heading into the forest. His black ponytail glided from the back of his head and his katana bumped roughly against him. Jiraya glared at the sword and glanced back at Tsunade.

"No way…"

The fifth Hokage staggered back once more. Her eyes read the words on the paper over and over again.

'Despite the signs of massive blood loss, Surane Mikoto Uchiha is declared positive for survival…Location unknown…No immediate trail or footprints to be seen…case has been set aside for future conclusion…'

"Could it be? A miracle?" she gasped.

Naruto looked up from the ground and continually switched glances between Lady Tsunade and Pervy Sage. It always seemed that grown-ups had their ways of never telling the small ones anything and every parent, however different they may be, always kept SOMETHING from them.

"What is it, Grandma?" Naruto asked suddenly, making both elders jump at his voice.

"Naruto, Sur-"

***flashback ends***

Sakura shook Naruto's shoulder vigorously. She eventually grabbed both shoulders and dipped his head in the now ice-cold river. Finally, he got out of his daze.

"Hello? Earth to Naruto??? Wake up!!!" she shrieked.

Naruto coughed out the extra water and glared at Sakura with white eyes. Obviously, the fresh dip in the cold water was not appreciated at the moment. His flashback quickly disappeared.

"Oh, hi Sakura!!!" he smiled. "What's up?"

"Wow, Naruto…" she said, accusingly.

"What?"

"You can change moods quickly…first, you were mad at Surane when she offered you your dinner, and now when I come, you are all happy. What's with you?"

"Ah um…"

The blonde looked back down to his reflection and sighed. The water continued to flow downstream and some fish swam along the current.

"I just can't believe we found Surane. Tsunade first told me that she was dead and I didn't believe her. I'm also disappointed…" he sighed.

"…that we didn't get Sasuke even though we searched hard for him. I know Naruto, but it's one of those 'good thing, bad thing' situations. We may not have gotten Sasuke to come back with us, but we did find Surane."

"It wasn't Surane who I wanted to find though. I didn't honestly think we would find her at random!!!!" he nearly shouted.

"But, we did, and she's happy that she gets to come back to Konoha. And, she's very happy to see you again."

"Me? She seems to be overjoyed that you're talking to her. Its almost as if she doesn't see me sometimes." he grumbled.

"True, but I've noticed the way she's been looking at you lately. It's really sweet." she smiled.

Of course, Naruto had no clue what his long-time teammate meant by that. It would be a long time before he learned how girls express their love, especially if they gave free stuff.

He likes free stuff…

Thinking this, he started grinning deviously while staring into space. Sakura took a handful of water and splashed him again.

"Be nice to her, she doesn't have any of her brothers with her so its gonna be hard adjusting to life in Konoha again." Sakura informed the drenched blonde.

"Gotcha…" Naruto smirked.

And with that, Sakura politely stood up and walked back to the campfire. Surane had defended Naruto's dinner from the pale ghost very well, even Yamato was impressed by the determination from both Sai and Surane. Even though, their intentions were different. As if one final attempt, the ghost jumped to his feet and dramatically went down on one knee. Surane watched him with a hard glare.

"Lady Uchiha Surane…" he began, seriously.

"**What the-"** Shiriki began.

"_Oh, have you been catching up on your sleep?_ Surane thought.

"**Well, no. When you fell into that freezing river, I got frozen-not you…brrrrrrr…so…cold…"**

"_It didn't feel that cold to me…"_

"**That's because I quickly heated your body so I would take the hit…and next time your gonna freeze, not me…"**

Sai waited patiently for a lady-like response from the dazed Uchiha, instead of the weird facial expressions she flashed at him. Finally, she realized the silence and spoke.

"What do you want, ghost?"

"**Hah, good one…"**

"I would like to ask for your hand…"

"**Again…I repeat…WHAT THE-"**

"_Oh gawd, don't say what I think you are gonna say, even though I'm gonna refuse on no matter what…"_

"…for your hand to give me the fish so I can have a healthy sleep with a full stomach." he growled at her.

"**Oh, thank the heavens…my availability is safe…"**

"_Excuse me…'my'?"_

"**Fine, 'yours'…"** Shiriki grumbled.

"No way in heck, Sai. I made your dinner fit for the night. If you want to fatten yourself up, then go fish for your own extras…" she hissed at him.

Strange enough, Sai literally backed down and crawled away from her to his sleeping bag. She raised an eyebrow and eyed him going back. Sakura had already walked back up to her.

"What did you do?" the rosette-haired girl questioned.

"I only told him to get his own extras…and he runs off like a whipped puppy." Surane mused.

"I don't blame him, you did raise your voice and nearly deafened him and me."

"Excuse me?"

"Trust me, you shout pretty loud. Its kinda scary."

Sakura went inside their tent and set up both sleeping bags. Sai had already fallen asleep in his safety zone of felt and synthetic polyester. Yamato was setting up his own sleeping bag as well. He gave a friendly nod to Surane before turning over to go to sleep. Naruto was still at the river.

Surane promptly grabbed the only uneaten fish and quietly wrapped it in the broad, flexible, clean leaf. She stood up and turned to where Naruto was, and started walking quietly to him.

**(line)**

Naruto crisscrossed his legs and watched the river once again. The cool water was slowly drying but he didn't notice. The moon shifted slowly above him and it seemed it would be a long sleepless night until he got back to Konoha.

Ah, Konoha…

He would go back to having ramen for all three meals of the day again. Thankfully, his training helped his metabolism so he burned the calories off easily. Naruto would also see Iruka-sensei again. Since Naruto has had more tougher and longer missions to carry out and Iruka had his regular classes at the Academy, it seemed that meeting up at Ichiraku was getting tougher and tougher to plan. More or less, it seem more like if they saw each other they would take a few minutes to catch up and eat the delicious miso ramen.

He smiled a bit as the memories flooded in of the times before the two year training period. They ended with his wonderful flashback he never finished.

***flashback* ya…**

"Naruto, Sur- You know what? I'll tell you when you both come back…I shouldn't rise your hopes too soon…" Tsunade finished.

"Wha- but…oh come on, Grandma!!!" Naruto yelled at her.

Jiraya laughed and patted his head. The hot-headed blonde folded his arms and stuck out a big lip.

"Don't worry, Naruto. You need to focus on your training for the next 24 months at the least. Besides, it saves the surprise as a reward…if you come back alive…" said the grinning toad sage.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and took a step away. Scary…that last part…

"Oh, I'm just kidding with you. But seriously, let's get a move on." he joked to the young apprentice.

Tsunade waved at them as they both ventured into the wild unknown, more or less. She tucked the note in her pocket and walked back to the Mansion. Plans were already made for architects to come and start carving her face into the famous Hokage Mountain.

"Could've that been Itachi? Who gave me the note?" she wondered.

Naruto heard the last comments from the grandma before he turned and caught up with Jiraya. If it was Itachi…Surane could be in danger. But if Surane were to be found, he would need to be stronger before they meet again. If he was weaker than she, then Sasuke would never take Naruto seriously as Hokage.

Being Hokage is his dream…and Naruto Uzumaki is not ready to give it up so easily.

***flashback ends***

Naruto washed his face quickly and grabbed his headband. There was tiny drops of water on them and he lightly rubbed it against his shirt before placing it in his pocket. Then he stood up and started walking back until he saw the youngest Uchiha standing right there.

"Oh, hello Naruto…" she smiled lightly.

***line***

Itachi stayed in the tree to where they couldn't even hit him with a shurieken if something happened. He was watching Naruto's small dazes into oblivion and Surane's defense skills again the pale teenage ghost.

Regardless, they both would make a nice couple. Naruto would probably show Surane around Konoha again and she would probably get him ramen as a treat…or an excuse for a date. Who knew what Surane was planning up her sleeve anymore…he didn't.

Yeah, a cute couple…

…what was he saying?


	15. Last Memorable Leg of the Journey Home

**Aya: Ok peoplez of fanfiction...heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee'ssssssssssss**

**Surane: *waits patiently***

**Aya: Shirki!!!**

***shiriki walks through the door***

**Shiriki: Oh thank you all its so nice to be here with all of you...SUSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Surane: Wow, quickest introductory speech i have ever heard...I like our guest...**

**Aya: Yep I knew i choose the right one...**

**Surane: I miss Muffn though I wish she would come back, its ever so lonely and gloomy here...**

**Aya and Shiriki: WHAT ARE WE???? RAMEN!?!?!!??!**

**Surane: Don't say that or Naruto will come...**

**Shiriki: We all know you want him here...heh...**

**Surane: Shuddap...**

**Aya: Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Team 7 but we do own Surane Aya and Shiriki**

**Surane: Very nice... *eats a piece of sushi***

**Shiriki: Come one, come all, or i will break your face...**

**Aya: Um...Shiriki we are gonna have to teach you how to be nice...**

**Surane: I agree...violence should be a last resort...**

**Shiriki: *punches surane in the face* Hah...**

**Surane: YOU ARE GONNA GET IT NOW!!!!!!**

**Aya: Oh geez...**

* * *

Naruto glanced at Surane, after she said her little 'hello'. She carried his dinner wrapped in the green leaf with both hands. Her face was staring at the ground, refusing to look at him. Apparently, Naruto's cold gesture made the Uchiha think she disrespected him.

With weary hands, Surane held the food towards him.

"Do you still want your dinner?" she mumbled.

He took it with little hesitation.

"Your welcome," she sighed as her depressed face looked to the side.

Surane went around him and sat down at the river. She dipped her hands in and rubbed her face with the nice cool water.

"**What's up with you?"** Shiriki puzzled.

"_It's obvious that he doesn't want me to be around…weren't you there when he rejected the fish the first time?"_

"**Well, yeah…but I didn't think you'd get depressed over that. Maybe, Naruto-kun doesn't like fish…?"**

"_Why did you call him, Naruto-'kun'? That's the suffix used to a loved one and we don't love each other…"_

"**You did five minutes ago, before he rejected your fish…"**

The cold water ran down her face and neck. It felt nice to her and Shiriki. Naruto stared at her back and eventually looked at the leaf-wrapped fish. It was still warm to the touch.

Unwrapping it, the smell immediately lifted to his nostrils. The fish smelled yummy, especially with some of the herbs that Surane and Sakura found in the forest. Maybe, he would just take one bite, it would be the last night they had fish before going back to ramen at Ichiraku's. He pinched a small piece between his forefinger and thumb and gently laid it on his lips.

Surane stood back up and walked solemnly to her tent, without as much as a word to the blonde. Sakura was already sleeping soundly inside, so the Uchiha stepped over her and got comfortable in her sleeping bag.

"_When we get to Konoha, I am gonna search your name in Konoha's library."_

"**Oh, really? About time, missy!!!! If you had looked me up before Itachi took to the Akatsuki, then you could've been stronger by now!!!"**

"_What? Stronger? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

"**I figured since you were a smart gal, you could've done research with out me saying so…"**

"…"

"**Besides, I wanted to see how strong you could get without knowing me…I saw you more as a challenger; a person who wanted me out of your body with no regard for my feelings at all…you evil person…"**

"_Well, how do you see me? Now that I know who the heck you are…"_

"**My respected host…and my first friend…"**

Surane smiled and gave Shiriki an imaginary hug. They both felt one and the same; forever to be equal with one another. After the heart-warming hug, the Uchiha got comfortable in her bulky sleeping bag and started snoozing.

"_Good night, Shiriki…"_

"**Good night, Surane…"**

They both drifted off to wonderful sleep, as the night sky passed on by like a slow shadow of darkness.

**(line)**

Naruto licked the leaf clean. For the fifth time… After the first bite, the fish's flavor seemed to compliment the next bite after bite after bite. Until, the last bite of course. This would seem to be the best fish in the world, maybe even the Food Network chefs would be jealous of a fictional character making fish that had its readers' mouths water.

"That fish was awesome, I have to find the leftovers." Naruto sneered greedily.

Now, he knew why Sai was crazy to get an extra helping; this fish was truly amazing. If the blonde could get ramen that tasted like this fish, he would never go back to regular miso ramen again.

He dropped the leaf and start running towards the campfire. There must have been crumbs or leftovers. But alas, there was not even a small flake of the fish left. Nor were there any more of the spices left.

This desperate Kyuubi boy had one choice left…make his own.

Quietly, he jogged into the forest and grabbed any herbs and plants he could find. Since medicine knowledge was out of his league, this was no picnic to decide what spice was what plant.

In the end he had probably a few dozen plants in his hand: some flowers, weeds, and maybe some unknown to humankind. Oh well…

"This should be exactly what Surane put in." he laughed.

Of course…it wasn't.

Looking for the flat stone that Surane used to cook with, he remembered an important element of the whole recreation: the fish. Naruto headed toward the river and stuck his hand in; sleeve and all. After a few over-extended minutes, he had caught a small fish that still needed time to be fully-grown.

Naruto didn't care…he just wanted the dang fish…

As the slippery fish struggled from his grip, Naruto had to handle it with two hands. But that proved to be hard too. Finally, his hands had squeezed the life out of the poor water animal and its spine snapped.

Satisfied, the blonde make-believe-chef, threw the flat stone straight on the fire and waited for it to heat. While waiting, he took all the spices and stuffed it down the dead animal's throat. Since it was a lot, the fish had seemed to inflate with an aroma of a garbage can.

Regardless, Naruto threw it on the hot rock and waited…and waited…and waited…

After an hour of waiting, he immediately grabbed the nearly burnt fish and stuffed it into his mouth. Instead of the promising flavor he wanted, the fish's herbs seemed to have fallen out into Naruto's mouth. The Kyuubi container choked and eventually coughed the remains out into the fire.

**(line)**

Itachi tilted his head, stupidly. His previous target was trying to cook something other than ramen…and he failed dramatically. No one could even attempt to make Surane's fish dinner. It was really the best in the world.

During her two year training, most of the Akatsuki members would beg her to make the fish for them at least once a week, and it was a different person who asked every time.

Regardless, the nine-tailed kid could never stand a chance to recreate any dishes of Surane's. None were written on any recipe card or instructional cookbook, it was all in Uchiha's minds.

"Imbecile…"

Then again, if they were dating, his little sister would make healthy food for him to eat. Maybe, she could incorporate ramen into one of the famous dishes. That could be contamination.

There Itachi goes…thinking Surane and Naruto being a couple…

…he must be going insane…

***line***

The dawn painted the sky once again for the traveling team. Though lacking in colors, it promised to be the final day of their journey back to Konoha…hopefully.

Naruto had fallen asleep in front of the campfire after upchucking the mixed herbs. His clothes reeked very badly, and let's just say everyone didn't have such a good wake up call.

Sai mumbled something in his sleep about Surane and the fish. Apparently, he was dreaming of a buffet, filled with the Uchiha's delicious fish and maybe even more different kinds of food that she would hand make. Oh man…that sounded really good.

Then, the pale ghost smelled a smell. Dang, it was horrid. No descriptions could even simplify the straight-from-heck aroma. Well, at least he had an alarm clock. Sai shot up out of bed and searched for the source of the odor.

It came from Naruto…

"Ah, geez…"

The blonde was sleeping prostrated on the ground with his head turned to the side. Out of his mouth was gross drool that seemed to have soaked into the ground all night long. The clothes was what stunk so bad.

Sai ran to the river and took off his jacket. Since he was the first to wake, it was his problem until Naruto woke up. So, he threw his jacket into the river and let it soak up with the cold water. He then picked up and carefully carried it, balled up and full of the cool liquid.

The Kyuubi container twitched slightly and turned his head the other way. The ghost snuck up quietly with the drenched jacket. It dripped water onto Naruto's jacket, but he couldn't feel that. Until, Sai squeezed the jacket dry and let the stream of water soak into the prey's clothes and mask the odor. When he was done, Sai quickly pulled out a notebook and a pen.

Naruto woke up yelling. The water was unbearable when it was unexpected. He flailed his arms and stood up frantically. His yelling could be heard from the Sand Village and everyone nearby. Speaking of which…

Yamato got up and ran over to the boys.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

Sai grinned lightly and took notes on Naruto's reaction. After a few minutes of arm flailing, the blonde turned onto the ghost and his face was positively red as tomato.

"SAIIIIIIII!!!!!" he shouted.

The girls poked their heads out and looked at said person. He shrugged and stood up, happily.

"Why are you all getting so worked up?" he stupidly questioned.

"You poured ice water on my body, you freaking pervert. I hate you." Naruto yelled in his face.

"The feeling is mutual." grinned Sai, as he scribbled more notes in his journal.

Sakura came over and smacked both males on the heads. Surane came out as well, but she just watched the action unfold.

"**Ugh, what's going on? I'm trying to have my beauty rest…"** yawned Shiriki.

"_I think Sai tried to wake up Naruto by pouring the river water on him…"_

"**Huh…really? No surprise actually…"**

"'_No surprise'? We haven't even known them for three days and you expect them to act that way?"_

"**Wouldn't you?"**

"_Hmmm…I guess so."_

Sai folded his journal and threw it in his pocket. He just kept wearing the goofy grin on his pale face. Sakura walked backwards in horror at the sight she saw.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH………" she screamed.

It became silent for a few minutes until someone decided to question why she screamed so suddenly.

"He's so pale…its like a ghost…" the rosette-haired girl gasped.

What she spoke of was true. Without his shirt/jacket on, his chest was bare. Pale wouldn't describe the color, but pure white did the trick. Sai apparently did not tan easily.

"Whoa, your right." said Surane.

Sai smiled at the Uchiha and started walking towards her. She twitched and quickly stood up before he got to her.

"**He better not be thinking anything…or I will kill him…"**

"At least we all know that Surane likes my beautiful chest." Sai chuckled.

Surane's cheeks went to a bright pink and her lips frowned into a straight line. The ghost had embarrassed her dramatically, and Shiriki was positively infuriated.

"**Oh no, he did not just say that…Lemme at 'im now, Surane!!!!!"**

Surane lurched forward at him with her fist in front. Sai ducked it swiftly and placed his hands on the back of her legs. The violated Uchiha squeaked at the gesture. He then bent down to the ground and rubbed her legs just under her skinny butt.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrgh…GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERT!!!!" she screamed in his ear.

With the shocking volume, Sai backed up and held his ears tight. The other three stared on with awe at the little show going on. Surane then raised her foot back, aimed, then gave a huge kick to the one place where every man has their weakness.

Sai's mouth opened, but no sound came out. He fell face first into the dirt in front of her, with the same look.

Sakura cheered happily and ran over to the victorious Uchiha. Naruto and Yamato decided to keep their distance away from Surane, but they were happy that Sai got a taste of his own medicine.

"Alright!!!! I like Surane." said Naruto, with a buddy-buddy voice.

**(*line*)**

Without any reason, Itachi suddenly had a sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Not to mention his eye twitched nervously after that kick. That was proof enough that Surane didn't need Itachi to look after her, aware or in secret. She seemed to be strong enough to scare off Sai.

He only hoped that the rest wouldn't be scared as well; or Surane would give the Uchiha name a more fierce sound of dread. Ugh…

Itachi stayed until everyone packed up their things and stamped out the last of the campfire. They headed off once more for the last time on this mission. By the time it would be early afternoon, they would be in Konoha and Surane would be home.

Hopefully, his little sister would find Mikoto's special clothes. They were made special from rare fabric that adjusted itself to the wearer and repelled jutsu. This was Uchiha Master Mode clothing, and it was a sacred item to their household family. Surane probably deserved it by now.

Then again, it was one kick that only provided comic relief. Well forget it then, if Surane thought that solving guy problems would be easy by kicking them…she would never be ready.

This could take time…

Finally, Itachi turned back and headed to the Akatsuki base, after a few days of leaving.

**(line)**

The four teens and one adult finally reached the gates of Konoha. Naruto smiled with relief after the long journey. Sakura looked at the others to make sure no one was over reacting or anything.

Sai was still upset from his kick and Surane was even happier than Naruto. She had been waiting years to come back and now…she was finally home. Nothing could break her happiness…nothing…

The Fifth Hokage stood in the middle of the entrance and glared at all five of them.

"So, no Sasuke?" she shot off at once.


	16. Regrets and Ramen

* * *

**Aya: wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Surane: whatsup**

**Aya: Celtic Thunder yayayayayayayayayayayayaya**

**Surane: I see.....**

**Shiriki: wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Surane: You too?**

**Shiriki: yep**

**Surane: ok then...**

**Disclaimer: we do not own naruto we only own surane aya shiriki....oh, we dont own celtic thunder either**

* * *

At that instant, everyone's morale went from excitement to deep depression. Naruto's shoulders slumped as his hyperactive personality diminished to nearly nothing. Sakura stared at the ground, hiding an unpleasant death glare to her Inner self. Sai blinked questioningly. Yamato shrugged to himself, as Surane looked off to the side with disappointment.

Tsunade sighed deeply and rubbed her annoyed temples. By the obvious bags under her eyes and attitude, the slug sannin was not having a good day.

"Darn it, all of you. I actually expected the four of you to complete this mission. I had the outmost confident in my bet this time, but the winners' take it all this time. You all are not ready to bring back Sasuke." she spoke sharp words at the tired team.

Surane looked at all of them quickly. Only Naruto and Sakura were really sulking. They had another chance to get Sasuke back, but now it seemed that bringing Surane back was a booby prize. The pale ghost quickly got over the disappointing fact and started going back to his current mission: stare at Surane until she felt guilty for kicking him.

Soon enough, his emotionless eyes started staring into her warm onyx. The Uchiha looked away disgusted at his attempt. Afterwards, she stepped forward in front of them and confronted the 5th Hokage.

"I'm sorry, Lady Fifth. It's my fault," she frowned honestly.

Stunned even more by those words, Naruto and Sakura looked up at her back with little comfort.

"I infiltrated their camp along the way and accidentally gave away their position to Orochimaru's thugs. Thus, I, Uchiha Surane, ruined the whole mission for these wonderful foursome team." the said girl looked down in shame and got on her knees, begging for forgiveness.

**What are you doing?**

_Begging for forgiveness, it really was my fault…_

**For what?!?!?!?! These bozos not being strong enough!?!?!?!**

_My brother…I'm taking the shame for my brother and for the Uchiha name…_

**Surane…you are not seriously doing this!!!!!! You are taking the blame for the deaths of the Uchihas and for Sasuke leaving!!! That's a lot of shame to carry on one person's shoulders…**

_I know what I'm doing…_

"I see…" mused Tsunade.

All four glanced at her bowing form on the dirt road. She was no prisoner, nor captive, or whatever. She was caught by chance and little concern for the well-being for the mission. It was unlikely that the Hokage would fall for this gesture.

"I honestly doubt that happened, but if its worth anything…" she smiled.

At once, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Surane, and Yamato looked up.

"You all get some credit for getting Surane back. I honestly doubted that you would get Surane at all, but, as always, I lose my bet."

The leader of the makeshift group sighed with relief. The teenagers were overjoyed at the near success of completing the mission. Surane got off the ground and smiled pleasantly.

**Wow…it worked…**

_What made you think it didn't?_

**I don't know…**

_..._

Tsunade grinned back of the ecstatic group. It seems Surane's kindness had rubbed off on her. Sakura hugged the Uchiha from behind.

"Well now, Team Kakashi, you are dismissed. As a word of warning, do not fail me again, especially you…Naruto. That was your second attempt to retrieve Sasuke. You have obviously not trained enough with Jiraya." Remarked the Slug Sannin.

Naruto merely hung his head in shame. He had enough reminders of the missing Sasuke from different people. It wasn't like he was going to forget anytime soon.

"I will get stronger, and I will bring Sasuke back. I made a promise…" he replied with a determined glare.

His pink-haired teammate nodded to him and then stood next to the blonde ninja.

"We both made a promise." She smiled at her teacher.

Sai shrugged his shoulders and quietly stepped forward as well. Yamato did the same. Surane glanced at each of them and saw a familiar determinedness that radiated from each of their faces. She put her head down for a second, consumed in her thoughts.

**What's up?**

_They really care about Sasuke…_

**Yeah…So?**

_Why can't I be like that? They have enough confidence and self-esteem to keep searching for someone who has already vowed never to come back._

**Well, Sasuke is a retard…**

_I gave up on the first try…_

**Surane, you need more training…like Naruto. He has already tried twice and sure enough he's going to try again. If you train around him, I'm positive you could have the same attitude as him.**

Naruto then pumped a fist into the air and shouted with his whole spirit.

"Now, time to go to Ichiraku's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Literally, everyone had sweat drop from their foreheads. Shiriki then did an imaginary erasing technique to delete her last sentence.

"_Um…I won't get an obsession for ramen, will I?"_

**Oh dear gawd, I hope not. If you do then I will smack you.**

Surane shrugged off the thought and smiled warmly. After seeing their inspiring stand, the Uchiha stepped forward as well. Her 'teammates' looked at her questioningly, as did Tsunade.

"I see that you all truly want Sasuke back. Yamato and Sai, you both never even had Sasuke as a teammate and yet you wish to help Sakura and Naruto find my brother. Sakura, you practically love Sasuke with your all your heart and care about his well-being." The middle Uchiha spoke, almost on the verge of tears.

Sakura grinned softly and scratched the back of her head. The pale ghost looked off in the distance supposedly looking majestic in a non-impressive way. Yamato placed a hand on her shoulder and smirked kindly.

"And Naruto, you really are the only true friend Sasuke ever had. I thank you for being something I could never be." Surane said lovingly to the blonde ninja.

Naruto blushed at the emotional remark and hide his head away from everyone. Tsunade giggled softly at him and turned back to the Uchiha.

'It seems she cares more about Naruto then the others. Is she trying to befriend Naruto differently than her brother?'

Surane covered her mouth and shrugged at her embarrassing comment to the blushing ninja. The rosette-haired ninja then laughed at Naruto reaction.

"So…what are you trying to say, Surane?" She managed to spat out between giggles.

"Well, um…you all can't find Sasuke on your own that easily ever again." Surane smirked, faking a laugh. "You will need me next time, I'm sure. So, if you ever go after my brother again, take me with you."

"Ok, we will."

Naruto straightened up the best he could and nodded. The slug Sannin then had a light bulb go on above her head. A great idea was not far behind.

"Surane, you are now part of Team Kakashi…again; and I have your team's next mission ready."

By now, everyone had straightened up and listened intently. Yamato stepped forward as leader and waited for the paperwork to be handed to him.

"No paperwork this time, Yamato. Sakura, Naruto, the mission is to introduce all other fellow chunin and jonin to Surane Uchiha. I have her living arrangements at my office so come back later for them."

"Yes, ma'am!!!!" both ninja shouted.

Sai raised his hand and automatically aimed his question to Lady Tsunade.

"What about me?"

"Well, I guess you need to be introduced too, Sai." The old lady mumbled.

Sakura put the pale ghost in a headlock and immediately shoved his face in the dirt. Yamato stood in shock and slipped silently away to whom knows where. Naruto spoke up to this scene.

"Can't we just leave him behind, Grandma?" he growled.

"That would be rude, little ninja." The fifth Hokage growled back.

"What Naruto means is," Sakura blurted in, "we should leave Sai behind so he can actually learn how to meet people. This dude is seriously messed up."

"Ah, well, Surane what do you think of Sai?"

Sai perked up at the question. Surane shied away from the sudden attention.

"Oh…um…he….I agree with Sakura. A few proper etiquette lessons should do Sai some good." She mumbled audibly.

**A few?!?!?! He needs the whole freaking book!!!!! Why, heck, get him a library!! Think: if he read that much he could be the most polite son of a nutcracker on this gosh-darn planet, and he would actually get a decent girlfriend!!!**

_Are you saying I'm indecent?_

**Um…no that was not my original intention…but now that you mention it…**

_You can stop now, Shiriki. I beg of you._

Sweat dropped from Sai's forehead. Manners? Those are for losers, like Naruto. If Sai wanted to be a boy who had no manners, then he could be. If he wanted to be rude and inconsiderate, then the pale ghost will be!!!! Wasn't there a name for men like that? Oh, yeah: bad boys!!!

Apparently, Sai was thinking in his head; or else these losers would think he's crazy. Although he was already at that point.

"Anyway," Sakura spoke up, "we will give Surane the best tour we can, Shishou. You have my word."

"Glad I can trust you Sakura. Now, you all are dismissed." And with that, Lady Fifth walked gracefully off.

Naruto turned to the Uchiha. His long time teammate promptly stood and joined him. The pale ghost merely walked away before he would do something else that would end in a beating. Surane grinned warmly to them.

"So, where to first?" she asked anxiously.

"Hmmm…." Sakura pondered.

"Ichiraku ramen!!! I'm starving…" Naruto complained.

At that instant, all their stomachs growled.

"I have to agree with you. That last leg of our trek last quite a few hours; especially since we skipped breakfast." Surane laughed nervously.

And at that note, the newly formed trio headed off to Ichiraku ramen. The sun was still shining brightly; promising a few more hours leftover for their day. The restaurant's building had its vibrant banners and red lanterns blowing gently in the wind. A couple of costumers left as soon as the three teens had come up. One backside of a customer stood out completely to Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei!!!" he exclaimed.

A dark-haired chunin turned on his stool and faced them. His face was handsome regardless of the scar that crossed over the top of his nose. The eyes came lively, seeing his former pupils with a strange girl he never met before.

"Ah, Naruto, Sakura." He smiled. "I see you came back with someone. Who's this?"

"I'm Surane Uchiha." The strange girl smiled back.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Surane. I could almost guess that you are an Uchiha. Some of your facial features reminded me of Sasuke."

The last sentence struck a heart-wrenching attack to all three of their teenage hearts. Realizing quickly, Iruka covered his mouth and apologized.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, its fine. Eventually we will catch up to Sasuke and get him back." Surane spoke up.

The blonde and rosette ninjas smiled at Surane comment. Confidence roused within them quickly and soon their fallen morale had increased once more, like their hunger.

"Iruka-sensei, if you don't mind, we need some food in our stomachs before we literally die of hunger." Sakura giggled nervously.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. If someone else mentioned another element of any item that is digestible for the body, he would faint.

"Come on, Naruto let's get something to eat." Surane beckoned him.

Close enough…

The blonde ninja then passed out, sprawled on the ground.

**What did you do Surane?**

_I don't know, Shiriki…he just fell and BAM, like a light bulb._

**I already know WHAT happened I just want to know HOW it happened.**

_I wish someone would tell me…_

Iruka quickly dove to the ground and looked at him. A crowd of people started forming around them and the fallen shinobi. Sakura checked his heart rate and other vital things that should be in check.

"Oh man, he's really out of it." They said.

Off to the distance, a man was paying for his ramen-to-go. After the owner gave the leftover change to him, the man started walking off in a different direction from the ruckus.

Suddenly, a huge cat with a red ribbon on its right ear ran past him with fear tingling in his body. Not too far behind, three genin were chasing the poor feline throughout the streets. The man froze in place.

"Hey, don't let that cat get away!!!!" shouted the brown-headed boy in the middle.

Despite the small attempt, the cat ran faster and faster and soon had a good 40 foot lead. The middle boy then saw the man with his to-go box.

"That's it!!! We need to lure it with food!!" he shouted.

On that note, he took the box out of the guy's hands and continued running with his teammates. The guy shouted after them.

"Honorable grandson of the Third, get back here!!!!"

"No way, old man!!! And it's Konohamaru!!!" He shouted back.

The genin continued running and came up to the crowd. They shoved their way through the people and ended up in the middle. Kakashi's squad looked up at Konohamaru's squad, both had equal amount of surprise.

Sakura was on Naruto's right side while Iruka was on his left. Surane was at the big blonde empty head.

"Boss!!!!!!!!!!" the three genin shouted.

"Boss?" Surane tilted her head.

"Konohamaru!!!" Both Iruka-sensei and Sakura shouted in a menacing tone.

"What are you trying to do to our boss, you witches?" said genin shouted at the kuniochi.

Shiriki started cussing her tongue out to oblivion and Surane was taken aback. As for Sakura, she growled fiercely and proceeded for a punch.

"Calm down, everyone." Iruka tried to keep the peace. "Naruto only passed out nothing happened."

"Yeah right, Sensei. You're only protecting your favorite students, especially that cross-dresser!!!!"

With that sentence, his outstretched finger was pointed passed Sakura and to the dumb-founded Uchiha. Now, Shiriki was positively irate.

**Excuse me; what did that kid just call me?**

_Um, Shiriki don't take it seriously…_

**That's not the answer I'm looking for…should I repeat my question?**

_He's just a kid!_

**Heheheheheh….I don't give a-**

There were a lot of bleeps and censored words after that. Surane breathed on the outside deeply and suddenly clutched her right hand. She started feeling a strange pain vibrating into her body.

Sakura turned to Surane and saw her hand start…glowing…

"Freak!!!!" Konohamaru shouted to Surane.

Then his team proceeded to run off with the ramen. After a few mere steps, the grandson tripped over his elongated scarf and the box went flying. It turned a few times in the air and landed right on…Surane's head. Some of the noodles and broth spilled onto Naruto's mouth and nose.

"Now that's just great. How are we supposed to lure the cat now?" he shouted.

They ran off after the domestic cat, leaving a giggling crowd and an embarrassed Uchiha. Sakura came back to her and Iruka struggled to stop laughing.

"Surane, are you…okay?" she said.

"We need to focus on the problem more than my hair." She said with seething anger.

"Ok, we must obtain strong smelling salts from a candle store of some sorts."

At that instant, the blonde ninja jumped up from his down state. Everyone jumped in surprise.

"I smell ramen!!! Where is it?" he said ecstatically.

His ocean eyes searched around until they fell on Surane's head. The noodles by now were embedded into her dark thick ebony hair. Naruto giggled at the sight.


End file.
